Akatsuki Cats
by Ulquihimefan1
Summary: Nya thought she was just taking care of some abandoned kitties that where on her doorstep, her friends Kira and Serenity "offer" to help her, what none of them know is that these cats are not what they appear: Voting for Parings closed
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or anything related, please review and help with a vote on weather I should have some OC pairings, note it doesn't have to be the OC's Favorite character so I would very much like the help, so thanks

* * *

><p>I sat in my room with my Jack Skelington hat from the Nightmare before Christmas movie, watching movies on my laptop when my phone rang. I turned my blue eyes over to the phone and when I saw the name I smirked.<p>

"Hello, Pizza Hut, what would you like to order?" I asked in a joking tone earning a laugh on the other side.

"Come on Nya quit with the joking." My friend Serenity said on the other side laughing slightly, after saying my nickname. My real name is Catherin and since Serenity, Kira and I where all anime fans we sometimes have Japanese nicknames, my more common one is Nya, Serenity well it's still Serenity but I sometimes call her Seren for short and Kira will forever remain Kira.

"Okay, okay so what's up?" I asked taking a sip of some water on a little table next to me.

"I was hoping you could come and help me out with an outfit, I plan on wearing on the first day of dress up week next week." She replied with her ever so happy tone, I know that if I was talking to her in person she would be smiling a bit right now.

"I'll be over in a bit." I said shutting my laptop and hung up and was about to put on my black tennis shoes when my kitty Shadow, an all-black cat with yellow eyes that I've had for years, came over and rubbed up against me for some attention. I gave him a few pets then put my shoes on and began my walk that would take about 30-45minutes to get there. Unfortunately right when I stepped outside my door I saw a cardboard box sitting there.

"Oh god I hope it's the Deidara plushy I ordered." I said smiling and opened the top to be met with a flying black fuzz ball that was now covering my face. I felt like I couldn't breathe so I began trying to pull whatever was on my face off, with success and little effort. What I found out was what made me almost shriek with joy.

"OHMYGAWD KITTIES!" okay scratch that, I defiantly shrieked with joy. I sometimes curse my outbursts, especially if I don't want to say it out loud. I then cuddled the cat that was once clamped on my face, I noticed it had a bright orange face with small swirly black fur lines in it that connected to his jet black fur and to me it was so cute I just hugged him. "Aw you're so cute!" I exclaimed then realized something. "How did you guys end up here?" I asked looking into the box again and saw how oddly colored most where but dismissed it and brought them all inside. Unfortunately I almost ALWAYS talk to inanimate objects, myself or animals so I'm dubbed as a weird person but the good news is, for me talking to animals like these is normal, even though I have NO idea what they are saying or thinking.

"Wait…. what was I leaving the house for?" I asked myself out loud going into thought only to be brought back out of it by a meow coming from the box of the 10 kittens. I looked to see the silver colored one in there being very vocal.

"Well you're a noisy one, hm, oh well I'm sure it'll come back to me, in the meantime are you kitty's hungry?" I asked being nice and smiling at the cats and in doing so caused my cat Shadow to come up and look at what I had brought in and sniffed it curiously. I also got some meows of agreement coming from a black and white cat with amber eyes, the silver cat with purple colored eyes, the black cat with the orange face and a yellow colored one with blue eyes.

"Wait right here, Shadow you watch them while I go get some of the left over fish from the fridge." I said and hurried over to the fridge. I grabbed the fish and thought I should warm it up so I put in in the microwave for only 30 seconds. I noticed that an all-black kitten was looking at me while I was doing this as if he had no idea what the hell I was doing. I smiled and a little while later the buzzer went off and all the kittens looked back as if something just exploded, the yellow one looked excited while the black and orange one looked TERRIFIED and ducked for cover, Shadow was as passive and lazy as ever and was lying down. "Silly kitties that just means the foods done warming up." I then pulled out the fish and realized that the kits need names, especially if I want to address them. I set the fish out for them and noticed the black and white one go over and sniff it, looking at this one reminded me of my other cat Yang who ran away about two years ago and it still upsets me. Once he finished sniffing slightly he began to eat ravenously and the others soon joined, well all but a red cat that had black lines in his fur around his joints, brown eyes and a white spot where a heart would be that held a mark on it that looked kanji to me.

"You not hungry little guy?" I asked and he seemed to tense slightly at the little part but he nodded to my question. "Wow you all are smart kitties." I said out loud and then got an idea. I ran upstairs, opened my room's door and grabbed my laptop, brought it down and set it out on the table and opened it. I then signed in and all cats' came over and looked at it curiously. I then opened up manga reader online and went over to the Naruto one to check for any new updates, so far none, but I noticed that all the cats looked surprised at the sight of the opening book title. "If I didn't know better I would say that you were from the series but like I said I know better." I said then heard my phone ring and I answered it.

"Domino's Pizza, how may I help you?" I asked and the cat's looked at me like I was crazy, well then again they are kittens that I picked up from a cardboard box that was on my front porch.

"Where the hell are you?" Serenity said on the other side of the phone then I remembered why I was leaving my house.

"SHIT I FORGOT! I'll be on my way now and explain why I'm late the- SILVER KITTY NO! NO SCRATCHING MY COUCH! Anyways I'll be right over." I then hung up, pulled the silver kitten away from the couch and left but not before saying, "While I'm gone Shadow's in charge got it? Well if you don't deal with it." And with that I left literally RUNNING all the way to my friend's house.

*Third person perspective*

"_Was is just me, or was that bitch, fucking crazy?" _The silver kitty asked the other cats.

"_My guess is she has mental issues or something, like a certain idiot, hm." _The yellow cat replied causing the black cat with the orange face to jump.

"_Sempi why must you be so mean to Tobi?" _The cat asked in a childish tone.

"_Simple because you __are__ an idiot Tobi."_ The red cat replied in a board tone.

"_Pein-sama the girl seems to know about the jinjuriki, not to mention she knows how to get this…. Thing to work." _A lavender colored female with a white spot on her right ear and amber eyes meowed, pointing to the laptop. Yes these kittens are the Akatsuki, (I know this is over used but I freaking love Akatsuki cats so deal with it okay?)

"_Yes and she knows a lot more about a lot of these items as well." _Pein, an orange kitty with greyish black spots all over and purple ringed eyes, meowed with authority then glanced over at the silver cat.(I'll give you three guesses who it is, and the first two don't count) _"That means no killing her, got it Hidan." _He meowed slightly more like a question, yet it was stern and commanding earning a 'Yes pain in the ass, I understand' and a rather upset/mad look from said silver kitten. Pein rolled his eyes at Hidan's name calling.

"_I don't know about you guys, __**but we're going exploring.**__"_ Zetsu, the black and white kitty meowed and started to pad off, but not before arguing where he should explore, the upstairs or the down stairs, then finally deciding to go to the basement.

"_Well if we're staying here then we better know our surroundings, eh Itachi?" _ Kisami, a blue colored cat with black gill like markings, and yellowish eyes, asked the all black cat with the red eyes.

"_Hn."_ Was his answer, he always replies like that but it Kisami took it as a yes and they both went off to explore as well. After that almost all split up into groups of two to explore the home.

~~With Sasori and Deidara~~

"_For the last time Danna art is fleeting, hm!"_

"_And for the last time, brat, art is eternal!"_ the two arguing cats yowled at each other until they reached a door on the upstairs that was opened slightly. Both cats looked at each other until Sasori decided to look on the inside to see it was a bed room with a queen sized bed, a night table next to it which was standard for a room, but it held a huge walk in closet, a book shelf on one side and on the other side was a movie holder that held VHS tapes and DVD's which of course both Akatsuki cat's didn't know about, but what peeked both of their interests was the drawing table in the very room, and it held drawings and paper on it.

"_Either this is the girl's room or one of her family members, whichever one it is they seem to be interested in art, hm." _Deidara stated as he leaped onto the chair in front of the table, then onto the table and then looked shocked at one of the drawings.

"_What is it brat?"_ Sasori asked then joined him only to be shocked as well, it was a drawing of Deidara and himself as humans…. Well human and puppet, Sasori had his cloak off in it and was showing all the features of being a puppet in it while Deidara was holding a clay bird in one hand and in the other, which was extended to the front of the page a bit more was holding his C3 doll.

"_Oh Kami, there's more here, hm."_ Deidara exclaimed and both looked at other drawings of the other Akatsuki, there was even one that caught Deidara's attention, it was a colored drawing of Tobi but his eye hole had a red color coming from it, but the blond kitty just shook it off as it may just be his real eye color.

~~With Pein and Konan~~

The two leaders where exploring some of the main levels when they ran into the elder cat named Shadow.

"Mreow." The black cat with little white furs meowed as if sensing they weren't truly cats. Even Pein and Konan couldn't understand him.

"_Apparently we can only understand each other and no other animals."_ Pein remarked and at that the cat Shadow padded off and lay down on a blanket and began to sleep.

"_And apparently that is one lazy cat." _Konan replied and then stepped onto a T.V. remote and it turned on causing both kitties to jump and look at the screen. The show that was on was Ghost Adventures; the episode was Penhurst state Penitentiary.

"_W-What the hell, how are people inside this little box?" _Konan asked out loud and had Pein staring at it along with her as Zack was giving the short history of the Penitentiary, which drew both kitties in immediately.

~~With Zetsu in the basement~~

"_This place is huge!__** That's because we're small you twit."**_ Zetsu meowed out loud to himself as he wandered into the biggest room, a room with a big T.V. with a sound system, an area that held DVD's and some PS3 games. One of the games caught his eye, the game called Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2.

"_**Damn that's a long name and what the hell is the Kyubii doing on this game,**__ why are you asking me this I am you so I know as much as you do. __**Shut up." **_Zetsu hissed to himself as he now had new info to report and then he started to make his way upstairs when a noise caught his attention.

*First Person perspective*

"I'm Home Kitties!" I yelled and noticed that in the front living room the orange and black spotted one and the indigo female where watching Ghost Adventures. "Crap I forgot that was on, I love that show!" I exclaimed causing the kitties to give me weird looks but I shrugged them off and then looked at them excitedly.

"I've finally come up with names for all of you… wait here are the others?" I asked then noticed the black and white one was coming up the stairs and in the kitchen was where the rest where except the yellow and red ones. "Wait here kitties, I'm going upstairs to find the other two, I want you all to be around for you naming!" I exclaimed then ran upstairs to find my room door opened completely and the two missing kitties looking at my drawings.

"Aw you guys like my drawings?" I said out loud which caused both cats to jump and look at me while I went and picked both up and the blond struggled in my grip but I ignored it as I brought them both down. I set them where the others where and smiled at all of them. "Alright now that you're all here, I'm going to begin the naming!" I picked the all black one up. "Your name shall be Lawliet, because you look like you could be L. Lawliet from Death Note but with red eyes." I got a confused kitty look from said cat but set him down and picked up the brown one and when I did I noticed he looked all stitched up.

"Aw poor kitty! Where did you get all thoughts stitches little guy?" I asked then a thought came to mind, "How did you get stitches? I mean getting all of thoughts is pretty expensive." At the word expensive it looked as if the cat was about to have a heart attack then I got a new name for him.

"I was going to name you either Brownie or Kakuzu but your name will be Dollar, since you seem to like money." I said smiling with my eyes closed so I didn't see his reaction when I set him down and picked up the only female.

"I'll call you Lily, since you're really pretty and the only girl." I said smiling for a little bit hiding my sadness since my kitty Yang was a female as well. I then looked at the orange one and kept Lily in my arms while I then pointed to the orange one. "Your name will be Peirce, and no I'm not picking you up you look like the kind that if I attempted to pick you up you'd claw me hand off… same with the silver demon there." I then noticed they looked at me like I was slightly less crazy but still crazy, and Shadow padded over and lay down next to me and was purring which meant he wanted some petting affection. Which I gave him after setting Lily down next to Peirce who I assumed to be her boyfriend since they both got along pretty well. I then glared at the silver cat, who I assumed clawed at the couch when I told him not to before I left.

"I'm going to call you Demon since that is what you are." I said pointing at said silver furred demon in cat's clothing, he seemed to glare at me and actually look like he liked the name. I then looked at the red one and said, "I was thinking of naming you Puppet but that would be a bit to ironic so I'm naming you Stitches since you have thought black lines on you." I earned two weird kitty looks from Stitches and Dollar as if I was crazy.

"Hey just so you all know I AM a little crazy, one reason is because I have short term memory, another I talk to myself out loud like I am….. now…. Shit this is weird, ANYWAYS moving on." I said earning even MORE weird looks from all the cats and I picked up the kitty that clamped to my face when I opened the box.

"Your name will be Lollypop because your face reminds me of one, plus your sweet like one as well." I smiled then added, "I also forgive you for almost suffocating me when I opened the box." Causing Lollypop to look slightly embarrassed but happy… wait do cats get embarrassed? Oh well I have to finish naming them all before my little brother can come home and give them horrible names.

"I'm going to name you Samehada because you remind me of Kisame and well his swords got a cool name." I said pointing to a big blue cat with gill markings on his face that looked shocked for a bit then gave me a kitty grin which I returned with a kind smile. "Your name little guy, will be Mello since your yellow like his blond hair and you both have nice blue colored eyes, and this little black and white kitty I saved for last because he's so freaking cute! Your name will be Zetsu since your literally half black and half white like him." I smiled as I pointed to the last two and Zetsu seemed to really like his name, yet seemed to argue with himself about it at the same time. Wow just gave him a name of a Naruto character that has split personalities and he starts to behave like him, anyways after a little while all ten of them gathered together in a circle and seemed to have a meeting. It was cute to watch until the doorbell rang and all ten jumped and turned to look at it, while I just laughed.

"That's just the doorbell kitties, that means someone's here for a visit… now no ganging up on Lily while I answer the door, and Mello be a little more nicer to Lollypop okay?" I said causing Lily to look embarrassed, Peirce to look protective, Demon to have a weird kitty smirk along with the kitty grinning Samehada, Mello to give me a, you-can't-tell-me-what-to-do face and Lollypop to look happy and he also followed me to the door as if he was using me as protection. When I got to the door the bell rang again and I put my hand out to open the door while the other hand unlocked it.

"Hello?" I asked and saw my friend Serenity, her blue green eyes where glaring at me while she wore a cute designed green T-Shirt with jeans and a pair of plain shoes.

"I called you twice to come over and what do you do? You stay here and leave me worried sick!" my blond haired friend yelled causing both Lollypop and I to jump and both begin to shake in fear.

"I-I can explain, see there was a box on my porch and..." I was cut off by my friend who rushed past me.

"OHMYGAWD KITTIES!" She yelled, her anger forgotten as she held Demon and started to twirl with the poor silver kitty in her hands. For once today I felt sorry for Demon, well twice actually the first was discovering him and the others in a box on my door step, but still I felt sorry for him none the less.

"This was actually my excuse for the first time; the second was I forgot I needed to name them before my brother gets home." I said and Serenity seemed to buy it, mostly because she was to interest in the cute kitties to even notice. I then grabbed her shoulder causing her to regain her attention on me.

"That kitty your holding's name is Demon, he's one of the ten kittens I found in a box on my front porch." I said explaining everything in just that sentence for her, and she could tell I was serious because I usually act all crazy and happy go lucky but when serious my voice is calming and the opposite of the way I act. I noticed the kittens all looked at me like I had just been replaced with someone of high respect or something.

"So you skipped out on helping me with dress up week for these cute little guys?" She asked turning from all happy and fan girlish over the kittens to serious with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty much, but it's worth it! I mean just look at them there ADORABLE!" I exclaimed returning to my normal weirdness. This caused whatever respect I earned from the kitties to go back to thinking I was crazy.

"Well I will admit that it is pretty important to socialize new kittens and get them used to their new surroundings, but you still should have told me." My friend said still with her serious face on, this is kind of true about the two of us, when I get serious she gets crazy and when I'm crazy she's serious but not all the time most of the time we are both crazy or both serious.

"I know and I'm so- hey you think you can stay overnight tonight?" I asked quickly changing the subject to something she would most definitely like which she did.

"Alright just let me call mom and we can start the sleep over."

"FUCK YEAH!" I said pumping my fist in the air with over excitement and noticed Lollypop looked excited as well and tried to do the same thing in kitty style which was ADORABLE. "That's it your my favorite little cutie!" I exclaimed picking him up and snuggling with him and telling him how he was a "good boy" and I swear I could hear him meow Tobi's a good boy…. Man I watch way to much Naruto.

"So what are all of their names? I mean I've got to know them if I'm going to be coming over often." Serenity asked in her serious tone which made me smile.

"Their names are, Peirce, Lily, Stitches, Dollar, Mello, Lawliet, Lollypop, Samehada, Demon and Zetsu." I said pointing to each one as I said their names and then sighed. "I need some water that made me thirsty." I then left Serenity to play with the cats while I went to the kitchen and got a nice cold water bottle. When I did I noticed Lollypop followed me again and I smiled down at him.

"Hi Lollypop, do you want something?" I asked looking down at my favorite little kitty that seemed to meow and I swear he was begging me to call him a good boy again…. I seriously need to reevaluate my obsession with the Akatsuki. I picked him up and cuddled him a bit then got an idea, "Hey if you and the others want you can sleep in my room, well as long as Demon will behave." And with that he meowed in agreement which caused me to smile once again.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Akatsuki POV~~~

"_SOMEONE GET THIS BLOND HAIRED BITCH OFF ME!"_ Hidan yowled as the girl that was let in by the, what the Akatsuki now practically call her since they never caught her name; Crazed girl was hugging Hidan while she sat on the couch. All the others except, Tobi who wasn't there, where snickering at his pain.

"What's wrong Demon, am I hurting you or something?" the short blond haired female asked like any person would if they had a cat that was yowling bloody murder while it was being held very gently.

"Aw don't mind Demon, he's just a little hellion that as far as we know could be swearing up a storm, like Hidan from Naruto Shippuden." The crazed girl said while walking in which caused all 10 members, even Tobi who stuck to following her looked at her with shock.

"Nya, you seriously need to reevaluate your Akatsuki obsession." The blond said with a board look on her face like this happens often which caused the Akatsuki cats to, once again get a shocked look on their faces.

"_Well this explains the drawings we saw, eh Sasori-no-Danna, hm?" _Deidara meowed to Sasori which caused Pein to look at them.

"_And you were both going to tell me this when?" _the now pissed off ginger furred leader asked and you could swear he had a tick mark on his head. Before Deidara or Sasori could say anything the girl now identified as "Nya" began to speak.

"I know, I know Serenity I told myself that earlier, I mean I swear I could hear Lollypop saying what a good boy he is, and I must agree he's more of a good boy then Demon will ever be." Nya said with blue eyes that where slightly hidden by long blond bangs and a hat that seemed to look completely serious.

"What do you have against Demon, wasn't naming him Demon enough?" the other blond now Identified as Serenity asked.

"Well as you can see he tore up the couch, and has pissed me off a lot today, so are you going to be calling your mom now or a little later?" Nya said changing the topic again.

"_Nya-chan changes the topics a lot doesn't she?"_ Tobi asked as if the others could answer or possibly thinks the girls can understand him…. Poor Tobi it's not the latter.

"Nya why did you change the topic? Is it because you don't have a very good reason?" Serenity asked raising an eye brow and some of the cats noticed Nya look a little embarrassed.

"J-Just ask your mom if it's okay." She stuttered not making eye contact at all which caused Serenity to grin and leave the room.

"_Wow seems like she was owned by her own friend, she must have a pretty weak will."_ Kisame smirked.

"Powned by my own friend, wow don't I feel great." Nya said out loud being obviously sarcastic as she picked Kisame up and sat down on the couch that was ripped up by Hidan. "You guys don't think I'm pathetic do yo- on second thought don't answer that." This caused quite a few sweat drops between all the Akat-kitties.

"_Wow Nya-chan said the same thing you did Kisame-san."_ An excited and shocked Tobi exclaimed.

"_**Way to state the obvious idiot,**__ For once I'm not going to argue with him."_ Zetsu meowed using his two voices as always.

~~~Normal POV~~~

I sighed as I waited for Serenity to call her mom and finish talking as well but I felt that I already knew what the answer would be. I was petting Samehada on the head while on the couch, god I'm bored… T.V. time. I picked up the T.V. remote and pushed the on button and noticed that all the kitties except Peirce and Lily looked a little surprised. I pushed the on Demand button on the remote, ignoring the kitties' reactions as I scrolled through till I found Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and decided to watch it since I was in an anime mood. I noticed that all the cats where looking all watching it with interest.

"You know you can see it better if you're on the couch like Samehada and I." I said and noticed Sammy (his nickname) looked at me weirdly, meowed something only to go back to watching the FMA episode where Greed kidnaps Al. The other cats then looked at each other before deciding to take my offer and the whole couch was now taken up as the kitties and I all sat and watched FMA. When it was playing like about 7-10minutes into the episode Serenity comes in with a frown on her face.

"Mom said I can't because it was to short notice, she also said I have to come home right now." Serenity said looking down slightly. This caused me to sigh.

"I knew it… oh well it was still an offer. Oh hey I'll see you in school tomorrow." I said also sad and waving to my friend who was now leaving through the door and she waved back. Once she was out, I had to lock the door since dad would kill me if I forgot to do that… again. Wait mom AND dad would kill me if they knew I got 10 kittens with out there permission, even though they were on the front porch in a box. My eyes widened slightly because they were going to be home in an hour.

"Uh Kitties, we have a problem." I said causing all the cats to look away from the T.V. to me and waited for me to continue…. Wow I've got smart little kitties. "My parents don't know about you all… yet and since Yang, my old kitty, ran away 2 years ago they wouldn't let me get another cat so let's just say I'd be killed, sown up and killed again if they found out I got 10 CATS!" All of them looked at me then they all looked at Peirce who meowed something to all of them.

"So… try to remain out of sight from them and, if you could, please try to keep hidden in my room." I asked almost like I was kind of begging them. Man do I feel pathetic right now, I swear I hear some of them snickering at me, can cat's even snicker? Apparently these kitties can since Shadow has never done a snicker before… now I want a Snickers bar. As soon as it went silent, well except the TV's noises where still going on, I broke the kind of silence. "I'll take the snickering followed by silence as a yes, any objections? No, okay now I'm going to get a Snickers bar so I'll be back. When I do get back I'll take you all to my room so… enjoy Fullmetal Alchemist." I said and didn't bother to look at their expressions since I could tell that all except Lollypop where giving me a weird look. Weird I always figured that cat's couldn't do expressions very well, not to mention I lived with a cat since I was 2 years old who is now a 13 year old, lazy, black furred with smaller white strands of fur growing in for old age, and sweet little kitty. Anyways moving on, I was now searching for said treat, well I thought I found it but instead I found a few Twix, Butterfingers and a Dumdum but no Snickers. Damn and it's November as well, where did all the Halloween candy go… oh wait I have a younger brother and a mom who likes chocolate, duh. I then decided to have a Twix instead and walked back to the kitties, noming on one of the chocolaty crunch bars.

"Alright to my room of epic drawings and my bed!" I exclaimed making Mello kind of glare at me for some reason. "What, I just had sugar that shouldn't be much of a surprise!" and another glare from the yellowish blond cat, "You know I'm starting to think that you don't like me much, I'm now starting to regret naming you after one of my top 3 favorite Death Note Characters, Mello." I noticed he rolled his eyes at me so I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well are you kitties coming or what?" I asked picking up my laptop that I left down here and then put the second Twix bar into my mouth as I looked back to see the cat's, slowly but surely starting to follow me. Wow now I feel like the pied piper with cats instead of mice, anyways when we were all up the stairs I looked to see that Mello was play fighting with Lollypop… wait during play fights they don't actually use their claws right? What you expect me to know, Shadow and Yang where both declawed in the front paws, so how _should_ I know? I was snapped out of my thoughts with a kitty pain meow coming from Lollypop.

"HEY Mello leave Lollypop alone!" I yelled picking up the poor kitty that had a few scratches and slightly glared at Mello. "Geez can't you be a little nice, to both me and Lollypop?" the yellow cat just meowed something in a slightly mocking sounding tone; I swear this cat's trying to get on my nerves like Demon.

"You know what; tomorrow I'm going to give some of you to both Serenity and Kira so I don't have to deal with some of you!" I yelled obviously really mad, and note I didn't want to give them away to a shelter, no I still wanted to see my little box kitties. There are only a few that look excited about that, one being Mello, another being Peirce and the last being Demon, Dollar and Stitches looked neutral about it, Lawliet had no expression whatsoever Samehada looked as if he raised an eye brow, Lily was looking as if she was debating something, Zetsu was meowing to himself and Lollypop looked shocked and a little scared maybe. Man I thought they didn't want to be separated apparently Lollypop is the only one who doesn't want that to happen. So much for cats who get along, now comes my decisions, which ones will stay and which ones will go to my friends, so far I'm marking Demon for go.

*Time skip*

"Yeah, love you to. Good night mom!" I yelled down stairs bringing up food for the kitties. Since I "accidently" made to much meat and noodles I made an excuse that I'm still hungry and wanted to eat in my room, and they believed it… well they did say I need to bring the plate down when I'm done so yeah.

"Hey kitties you hungry? Well if you are I brought you your food." I announced and saw all the cats where looking at my drawings of all my favorite characters, mostly the Akatsuki. Well that was until I announced the food then Zetsu came right up to me and looked at the plate hungrily, his bright yellow eyes where glowing and he seemed to meow at me in a slightly deep tone, which I thought was adorable. Okay so far I'm keeping Zetsu and Lollypop based on their personalities and their cuteness; I plan on keeping 5 of them since my Kira and Serenity have more cats then me so in my mind it's only fair. Anyways all that went through my head as I put the plate down and all the cats looked at it.

"Hey it's spaghetti with meat sauce its good, be glad I'm giving you human food or else mom and dad would find this suspicious." I said in my, what my friends consider rare, serious tone even though when I'm not with them or am at home I am more serious then they think… sometimes. I noticed that they all looked at Demon and then he was meowing like he was protesting about something, and he was obviously not wining in it. I couldn't help but feel as if they thought there was poison in the food, and I couldn't hold back my sigh.

"Look I'll eat a little then you can have the rest m'kay?" I said and Demon nodded furiously, I thankfully did bring a fork with me, only to make the part where I wanted to eat in my room look convincing. I twisted the fork scooping out noodles and some meat as well and then ate it. "Mm good spaghetti, now you all eat it." I said with honesty and a calming smile on my face, the cats all looked at each other and began to eat cautiously except for Stitches, come to think of it he didn't even eat lunch earlier, I'm definitely keeping him as one of my four to make sure my little red kitty is healthy. I then just went on my bed, queen sized so the kitties have room to sleep on, pulled my laptop out, plugged it into the charger and opened YouTube up. I then typed in my favorite song, Just a Dream by Nelly, and then turned it up as I got drawn into my own imagination and started thinking up new sketch ideas. Yup just another ordinary day for me, except the twenty eyes of ten cats staring at me and my laptop, well it wasn't helping that I was singing along, but still it's my hobby when I'm alone… or with cats.

_I was thinking about us, thinking about me, thinking about us and what we going to be. I open my eyes to realize it was only just a dream._ I was smiling as I sang along on this verse. I looked at my radio alarm clock and saw it was 8:00pm in the blue colored lighting and figured it's time to get ready for bed. I then finished the song and then minimized the window and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then it's time for bed okay kitties? If not too bad." I said, wow I've been commanding a lot guess it's just one of thoughts days. I seemed to get a feeling that some of my cats where perverts because when I said shower I noticed a few gleams in a few kitties' eyes. I was heading for the door and had to do a double take because I had to make sure none where following me and because I felt a little weirded out as well. When I closed my bed room door I heard a thud against it and a slight hiss, apparently one of my perverted Kitties wanted to come with me… why did god have to give me perverted cats, is it because I have a perverted mind? If so, I'm sorry, I can't help it! As I went to the bathroom I began to think about the last two cats I should keep, I defiantly want to keep Samehada, I mean he's a nice cat, now I had to choose between Mello and Lawliet, the reason, I want at least one of my Death Note named kitties around. This is where the shower time comes in handy I can think/debate about it.

~~Akatsuki POV~~

"_JASHIN DAMN IT THAT FUCKING HURT LIKE HELL BITCH!"_ the pissed off Jashinist kitty hissed after hitting his head on the closed door causing a certain stitched up kitty to chuckle at his partners pain and idiocy. As this was going on Pein, Konan and Tobi where all at the laptop, which was left open and they were looking at the keys as if it was a foreign language, which it was for them.

"_What the hell do these things say?" _Pein asked out loud in an irritated tone, which was obviously heard by the other members as they then soon came over and began looking at the laptop's keyboard. Well, all but "Tobi" who was distracted by the bookshelf in the room, and not just that, but the drawing of him and the glowing red eye from the eyehole on his mask, aka the sharingan. Many questions rushed through his head; one was how much his "owner" knew about the Akatsuki, how she knew about that and the most important one being why the hell was the nine tailed jinjuriki on the cover of most of the books on that book shelf? Tobi, aka Madara, was so deep in thought he didn't realize where he was standing or the fact that a certain blond haired bomber was sneaking up behind him.

"_Katsu!" _He meowed loudly causing Madara to go out of his thoughts and in an instant went over to his Tobi persona, knowing what that word causes often.

"_EEP!" _with that Tobi fell off the bed and onto his back on the white carpet on the ground._ "Sempi that was mean!"_

"_Like I care idiot, hm."_ Deidara rolled his eyes and as soon as the girl Nya left she came back, looking really wet, and in ice blue pajama's, her eyes where a bit more visible now that her bangs seemed to parted into strands.

"All right kitties," She said then yawned. "Time for bed, I've got school tomorrow so I need to get up early hope you all don't mind music, because in 5 minutes my radio alarm will go off."

The Akatsuki all looked at each other wondering what she meant by an alarm, so they were all preparing for something to happen. Nya then proceeded to the bed where they all where, well Tobi was trying to climb back up as she went to the side with the nightstand and pulled the covers up as she climbed in and grabbed her laptop. Looking at the screen she reopened what played the song she was singing to earlier and seemed to be typing something new, and this time the Akatsuki watched, keeping a close eye on what she was doing with the computer keys. Nya seemed to pause and then closed the window and proceeded to shut the laptop down as she checked the time.

~~Normal POV~~

I saw the time was 8:19p.m., wow almost beat my 11 minute record oh well at least I'm not one of tough's girls that take forever in the shower. After I closed my laptop and set it aside I made sure I was comfy then folded my hands and began my good night prayer. As I finished it I noticed Demon looked a little pissed off at my prayer, maybe he is a demon after all.

"Good night kitties see you all in the morning." I said and with that said my alarm clock radio finally went off playing Brighter than the Sun on it, I had already turned the light off and could only see the cats with the light from outside and my clock, and they seemed slightly surprised this caused a final smile to spread across my lips as I went off to dream land. What would I be dreaming, well it ranges from the traditional nervous dream to a happy fan girls dream of meeting the Akatsuki, yeah I'm definitely dreaming that tonight. Oh now I know which I'm keeping since I'm thinking Akatsuki, Mello since I named him after a cute blond haired guy who's hair cut I have gotten since 8th grade and who blew himself up just to escape and try to beat his rival Near. Yeah Mello is definitely going to stay, that was my last conscious thought as I went off to dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Ulquihime fan here, here are the votes for who should be with my characters so far:

NyaXHidan-1

NyaXTobi-1

KiraXSasori-1

SerenityXItachi-1

I'd also like to say I've set up polls for each so please vote, also I do not own Naruto but please R&R

* * *

><p>~~Akatsuki POV, 12:30am~~<p>

They could have handled snoring or rather quiet noises from Nya, but no apparently she _talks_, in her sleep. Not only that but she can apparently hold a whole conversation in her sleep. What made it worst was Hidan AND Tobi were causing her to talk more, even though she clearly can only hear them meowing. None of them felt as if they were going to sleep tonight at all, because of the idiot duo. Unfortunately Deidara found something else out to his own discomfort; she hugs things close to her in her sleep.

"_Someone get her off me, hm!" _the bomber yelled but only got replied with a comment from Nya.

"_Now you know how it fucking feels."_ Hidan replied through a few snickers.

"Mm so soft and fluffy." Nya muttered where only toughs close could hear it, which where Deidara, who was being hugged, Tobi, who finally felt tired and curled up to go to sleep, Sasori, who was just exploring, the good thing for him is that he still doesn't need to sleep or eat like he used to, and Hidan who was also falling to sleep. Soon after the rest fallowed suit, except Sasori, Deidara was just falling sleep but he still wasn't comfortable with the hug, yet it still felt kind of nice at the same time.

~~Normal POV, 5:55 am~~

When I woke up my alarm didn't even go off yet, but I woke feeling something warm, fluffy, soft and alive in my arms and close to my face. I strained my eyes to try and see it better but had no such luck so I turned my table light on to see, I was hugging Mello. I noticed he was sleeping yet looking a little annoyed probably because I turned the light on… or I'm hugging the cute yellow cat, I'm guessing it's the latter. I looked and saw that the other cats were all curled up on the bed as well, this caused my lips to curl up into a smile and made me think, I'll keep them all for a week before sending them off to live with Serenity and Kira… well one reason is we need to work out a time where all three of us can meet and transfer the cats. I then figured that I should get up and get ready since I'm already up, now here's the problem, how am I going to get up without waking all 10 sleepy kitties?

"Meow." Came a bored sounding meow, I looked and saw it was Stitches, I also looked right into his brown eyes and couldn't help but feel as if they were just hollow or fake but yet had some sort of soul in them, and also felt completely human like to me. Then I realized he looked a little irritated about something and was most likely going to make another sound so I proceeded to put the hand that was on top of Mello to my mouth in a shushing position and he seemed to get the picture. Now I was slowly pulling my other arm so I don't disturb Mello, piece of cake… which reminds me when I get home I'm going to have to make one with mom later tonight for dad's birthday. I also sat up and reached for my alarm clock setting the time for it to go off to about 10:00am so they could get some more sleep, well except Stitches. I was now carefully moving so I don't cause some to wake or accidently kick one off… well in Demon's case it won't be accidental. Once that was successful I got up and motioned for Stitches to join me if he wanted to, which he seemed to do pretty unhesitantly. I grabbed some clothes plus one of my favorite sweatshirts since I had the feeling it would be cold today, and proceeded to the bathroom with Stitches coming along as well. Once out of the room I finally decided to talk.

"So how did you sleep kitty?" I asked and he seemed to give me a look that practically said to me, do-you-think-I-can-really-answer-that-question? This caused me to sigh. "I know you can't answer but hey I don't like things being too quiet… most of the time." I then looked into the mirror and noticed I'm going to have to straighten my bangs from sleeping while they were wet, it caused them to go kind of curly and I could see my eyes pretty well. I also saw Stitches jump up on the counter top in the mirror and I saw the kanji mark on his chest area again, then something hit me. "Now I remember what that says, it says Scorpion right?" I asked Stitches out loud who looked at me in what I could consider shock.

"Hey if you want after I'm done getting ready I can show you where I originally saw it, m'kay, little Scorpion? Also that's what I'm renaming you now, Scorpion since it's in kanji on your chest." I announced to the newly named kitty since I feel like that would better fit him then Stitches, and this is the only one I'm renaming. He seemed to be interested in how I knew because he nodded, wow I love having smart kitties.

*Time Skip to 6:20*

I grabbed my Naruto book #30, which has Sasori's true form revealed and has him fight against his own grandmother and the pink haired bitch, whose name I will not mention because of my burning hate, and brought it down stairs with me to where Scorpion was, yeah I really like that name for him.

"Alright Scorpion here it is." I said showing him the book and he seemed to look at the cover in shock, maybe he doesn't like the pink haired bitch on the cover as much as I do. I then sat down next to him and offered if he wanted to come onto my lap which he seemed to refuse so I just opened the book and began flipping through it till I got to the page where it shows what Sasori's true body looks like, puppetness and all, it even showed the same kanji mark on his core that Scorpion has on his chest.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't name you puppet, after all I feel it would have been an insult to Sasori-no-danna." I said out loud, since I first heard Deidara say it in the anime I've liked that name he's given to the puppet master so I call him that as well. I noticed Scorpion was looking rather disturbed or scared, I couldn't really tell. "You okay Scorpion?" I asked with complete sincerity, he seemed to snap out of it and nod slowly.

"Okay if you… signal so." I said and noticed he didn't look at me weirdly, probably because he knows I didn't say, say so. I looked at the time and figured I should make the kitties some food and begin my walk to school, since dad didn't get up till 7:25 for work and mom doesn't get up till 8:00 for work. "Come on Scorpion, help me pick something out for the others, and I hope you at least eat a little. Don't want you to be anorexic after all, or have to take you to the vet." I said and he seemed to get the message because he followed me. I then opened the fridge for him to pick something out and he didn't seem all that interested but seemed deep in thought for the others. Until he finally picked out some leftover chicken that was in there, I smiled and patted his head gently and then proceeded to heat up the chicken.

"You know, I'm glad I can be more open around you guys, and my friends." I said which earned me a weird look, I sighed then answered, "When I'm around people I'm not used to or I'm not close to, well I go pretty quiet and won't even attempt to make conversation with them for fear of rejection, you know it's easier to not be rejected by yourself, or animals, hell even the occasional inanimate object would do." I answered out loud which caused him to just give me an emotionless looking gaze. "Well you really wouldn't understand I guess, oh well." When I said the well part the buzzer went off and I pulled the heated chicken out and brought it up to my room, with an ever so quiet Scorpion looking up at me. I then sat the food on my bed for when they decided to wake up and grabbed my sketch book along with my lucky mechanical pencil which I packed into my school bag. I then patted Scorpion on the head and then left, huh my bag feels slightly heavier than it should, but I ignored it and began my walk, I'm glad it's a 25 minute walk. I then realized something as soon as I stepped outside, it was colder than I thought it would be. I then went back inside to grab a warmer jacket. As I was about to leave again I felt something inside my backpack move. I opened it to see Dollar was inside and he had my wallet in there with him.

"What the, Dollar how did you get my wallet, let alone get into my backpack?" I asked the stitched up brown kitty with what I'm just noticing now as Christmas color eyes. He seemed to slightly glare at me as I pulled him out of my bag. "Look you can play with my wallet if you want just don't ruin my money, I'm saving it for my next trip to Barns and Noble." I said and pulled my wallet out as well and placed it in front of him while I zipped my bag back up and then left hoping that he and the other kitties will stay out of sight from my parents before they leave for work. By now I was sprinting to school, bad news I'm not very athletic so half way through I was out of breath thus I began just plain walking.

*Time skip, 11:30am*

I can't believe I'm in 4th hour already… well I can but this is the only class Kira and I have together, this was where I was going to ask her like every Monday.

"Kira." I whispered and she looked over at me.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"You want to come over after school?"

"Yeah, just make sure it's okay with your dad."

"Will do buddy, will do." And with that done, she'll get a surprise from meeting my new kitties. Little did I know, we would both be surprised when we would get to my house.

*Time skip to 2:15pm, note I'm doing this because I'm sure you don't want to read about a boring school day*

"God, WHY DO YOU HATE ME?" I yelled up to the heavens for the fact he made it SNOW while Kira and I began our walk to my house, and did I forget to mention the coat I grabbed wasn't a winter coat. Don't get me wrong I love snow but when I have to walk home in it without gloves, a hat or a winter jacket it's terrible.

"Nya, if you really want to get to god, you go, FFFFF YOU!" Kira said in her a little over exaggerated tone which always makes my day.

"Alright then, how about we do that together, sister!" I exclaimed, yes Kira and I met in the beginning of Middle School because we had to share a locker and since then we've been as close as sisters.

"Hells yeah!"

"On a count of three, I chi."

"Whoa, whoa, no Nya, no, not everyone can speak Japanese from a, learn to speak Japanese computer disk like you."

"Sorry, One."

"Two."

"_**FFFFFFF U!" **_we cried in unison earning a few weird looks from other people walking home, but as long as I'm with Kira or Serenity I don't care. As we walked to my house we were role-playing along the way and it was our favorite one where we end up meeting the Akatsuki, Ed, Envy and some Espada, unfortunately for me, I rp as the Espada, and the Akatsuki so this doesn't help at all with me talking out loud to myself but it's worth it.

"You both lack the ability to be sain." I said in my best Itachi voice, which isn't too far off from the original. I even held a straight serious face but that broke into a fit of laughter from both Kira and I. This was when we got to my house and when we got in I was the most shocked, the kitties where all looking through ALL my manga that I put in numerical order and time I got each series of books.

"MEH MANGA!" I yelled and shooed all the cats away as I picked up all my books cradling each closely.

"Its okay mama's here, I'll put you all back in the correct order, oh god I hope the kitties didn't rip anything in any of you." I was beyond freaking out since I love my manga a lot; this practically caused a whole mental breakdown for me, I was also like this when my brother stole it once, I could tell right away. Also I have an obsessive compulsive thing for setting my books into a certain order all the time. Kira understands my pain since she also has her own manga at home and is pretty protective over it as well. But in our group of the three best friends I'm the manga nerd, which is the person who talks the most about manga or stuff that happens in it and could also practically remember the most from each book. Anyways back on track the cat's where all looking at me as if I had finally lost whatever was left of my mind in that instant and I honestly agreed with them. I took all the books back to my room and flipped through each before setting it in its correct space in my bookshelf, while Kira got to know each kitty, all the while me telling her each of their names and ending with Scorpion which caused the others to have looks that where mixed with confusion and irony.

"Why are they slightly confused?" Kira asked as I finished flipping through my 13th Death Note book which was the encyclopedia of Death Note.

"Well his original name was Stitches but I renamed him this morning since I found what the kanji mark on his chest means." I said now flipping through the Black Death Note book Volume I.

"Wow looks like Sasori's kanji mark, no wonder you named him Scorpion. Hey didn't you tell me Sasori's name meant Scorpion as well?" she asked as if sensing my fan girl intent in the name.

"Can't hide anything from you now can I?" I asked finishing all my Death Note books then began looking through my complete Hollow Fields book.

"Hell no after all we're like sisters remember."

"How can I forget, after all we practically say/announce it every day." With that whole conversation done I was now looking through my Naruto, which was as prized to me as my Death Note so I took my time.

"Holy shit, what happened to… Dollar right?" she asked making sure it was the correct cat.

"You mean the brown tabby with the stitches, yes that's Dollar and I don't know I found him in a box with the others like that." I replied.

"Well who ever their previous owner was they obviously cared about their health at least, but still cruel enough to abandon them." Kira said, you see she told me quite a few times before she wanted to become like one of toughs animal cops when she grows up.

"I know right… you want to play Ninja storm 2?" I asked finishing my look over of manga.

"Hellz yeah, dibs on Hidan."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes as we went down with the cat's practically following us in curiosity. We went into the movie room in the basement and I picked up two PS3 controllers and tossed one over to Kira as I turned it on. I then moved us over to the game area and selected play, then went to free battle after the whole opening, God I love the epic opening except the ending where it shows Sage Naruto. I had every character unlocked but I love to play as the Akatsuki the most, why you might ask besides the fact I'm a fan, well Naruto's an idiot, you know my hatred for the pink haired bitch, no comments on Sasuke but the rest are not epic enough. So there you go my reason other than being a fan for playing as the Akatsuki, now don't bug me I'm busy trying to kick Hidan's ass as Kakuzu.


	4. Chapter 4

I apollogize for the shortness of this chapter but it couldn't be helped

here are Catherin's aka Nya's paring results so far:

Tobi-3

Deidara-1

Hidan-1

Sasori-1

Alright, I do not own the Akatsuki or anything Naruto related but I do own, Nya, Serenity, Jack and Kira, please R&R

* * *

><p>After about twelve rounds each of us changing up characters we were both tied up in wins and losses and decided to grab a soda for each of us. You see we even do vocal imitations of the characters we play as just for fun, and because we get bored of just sitting and playing, but I never said we were good at them, Kira can get a pretty good Kisame and we both can do a fair Tobi voice but I must admit my Itachi impersonation is pretty good, as well as my insane Hidan laugh. Strange enough I'm not very good at Hidan's voice, just the laugh huh weird right. Anyways after grabbing a Root Beer for myself while Kira grabbed a Dr. Pepper, we went back into the movie room.<p>

"One last round to see who truly pownes the other, Nya?" Kira asked looking at me as if she had an idea for this.

"Alright, the loser has to do a Killer Bee imitation." I said since we both really do not like him so much, well mostly the part where he goes, "Fool's yah Fool's" which is what we have to do, just thinking about it made us both shiver. During each of our rounds we both noticed the kitties where either mad, snickering or in Lawliet's case just plain neutral.

"So who should be put against each other, as you and I know you'll pick an Akatsuki member." She asked looking at me almost half expecting my answer.

"Yeah, I haven't played as Itachi yet, so it's his turn." I said and noticed she smirked and ended picking something which I looked to see she picked, Sasuke.

"Oh hells yeah, let's do this shit." The two of us said in unison as we began the battle. After the first few rounds of attacks I got into character.

"You lack hatred little brother, you cannot win." And that queues a whole amount of talking back and forth as the Uchiha brothers but we did throw in a few jokes just because it's hard to stay serious between the two of us.

*Akatsuki POV*

"_I DO NOT FUCKING SOUND LIKE THAT!"_

"_I say they got you down to a T Hidan."_ Kakuzu said to his still spazing partner, mostly since both girls played him and both did their impersonations of him.

"_SHUT IT DUMBASS!"_

"Wow Demon's very vocal isn't he?" the girl with bright red curly hair, known as Kira, asked Nya, greenish hazel eyes never leaving the screen of Sasuke and human Itachi.

"Yeah…. WAIT DID YOU JUST USE YOUR JUSTU DAMN IT!" Nya screamed as on the screen the younger Uchiha unleashed a powerful Lightning style attack onto the elder Uchiha. Causing Kira to win the challenge and Nya having a small fit.

"Guess I win, don't worry I'm not going to let you do…. THAT impersonation."

"OH GOD THANK YOU… wait did you hear a door open?"

As Nya said that what sounded like a heard of rhinos running on the level above them and down the stairs.

"Sis I'm home!" the entire Akatsuki looked and saw a boy of about 7, short brown hair neatly cut as well, blue eyes and looked almost like Nya, well around the nose and eyes that is.

"Yo Jack… wait YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TILL 5:00!" Nya yelled at the younger kid who was now staring at the Akatsuki kitties.

"Cat, did you get kitties against what mommy and dad said, ohh you're going to be in trouble!" he exclaimed reaching for a phone as Nya called it only to have said girl get up and run at an almost ninja like speed to grab it and hold it above her head.

"Not happening short stop, I am not prepared to lose my little kitties anytime soon."

"_Wow talk about siblings not getting along, you should fit right in Itachi, hm."_ Deidara smirked.

"_I do not understand the humor in that, Deidara."_ Itachi replied his eyes slightly glowing red.

"Aw Come on Sis that's not fair!" the younger sibling wined as he tried to reach for the phone.

"Hey all's fair in love, and keeping my damn cute kitties." The elder sibling said smirking while keeping the phone out of the younger siblings reach.

"That's not how it goes!"

"Too bad it's how it goes now!"

"_I think I get it now… yet I still don't find it funny."_

"See Lawliet agrees with me!" Nya yelled obviously hearing the meowing.

"You named them already, aw and I was going to call the yellow one Fluffy." Jack pouted slightly and seemed to give up on the phone.

"_Oh he better not, hm!"_

"Come on, that's a way to common name Jack, even Mello agreed."

"Uh Nya, why ARE the cat's besides Lawliet, Dollar and Peirce weird colors? Did someone paint them or something?" Kira asked causing the Akatsuki to freeze, not liking where this was going.

"Huh now that I think about it, I've never seen such colorful cats before, let alone a half black and white cat, with the coloring split evenly down the middle." Nya said slightly scratching the back of her head while keeping the phone out of her younger siblings reach as he kept trying to reach it.

"Come on Nya; let's give the kitties a bath. I mean to try and get the paint off." The red haired girl said as she picked up Kisame, who didn't seem to mind the idea of a bath.

"Alright, Jack I swear to every god out there, even toughs with god complex's, if you call mom and dad I will take all your toys and games and throw them into the trash." The slightly crazed blond said to her brown haired younger brother who looked as if he paled 3 shades of white in that instant and nodded furiously.

~~Time Skip~~

Nya had filled the tub with nice hot water and was about to set Hidan into the water when Kira called out.

"Hey Nya did you read that fan fiction where the Akatsuki turned back into humans with warm water, WITHOUT cloths."

"Which one are you talking about?" she asked as Hidan seemed to have turned whiter than his silver colored fur at the thought of that as he hit the water. Nothing happened and he seemed to sigh in relief.

"Well… I forgot but I just wanted to know your thoughts." The red haired girl asked as she started to put some shampoo onto Hidan's fur.

"Well the no cloths part kind of hot/nosebleed material but that would be just a little weird for my tastes."

"_Yours and mine both bitch."_ Hidan muttered and the two girls obviously heard.

"I guess Demon he isn't as perverted as I thought." Nya said as she rinsed some of the shampoo out, the bathing was actually kind of relaxing the Jashinist kitty.

"_You fucking bitches where talking about guys, now if you were talking about OTHER bitches I wouldn't have minded."_

"What made you think you had a perverted cat?"

"Well, he and Samehada both had a slight perverted glint in their eyes last night when I said I was going to take a shower so I assumed they were perverts."

"_Oh, this coming from the bitch who said she'd have a nosebleed from a naked guy."_

"Hey Nya, whatever made this cat silver isn't coming off, like at all."

"I notice, maybe who ever painted them used dye." Nya said causing both Kira and Hidan to go silent.

"Man poor cats must be hard being dyed." Kira said shaking her head slightly.

"Hey at least they are getting bathed right now, I haven't seen them ONCE clean themselves and they kind of stink."

"_No way in hell am I going to act like a Jashin damned cat and lick myself, bitch."_

*Nya's Perspective/time skip*

Kira and I finally washed the kitties however none of them seemed to get any dye or paint off, good news is I won't have to come up with an excuse for why it's on the towels.

"What could have made them such weird colors?" I heard Kira thinking out loud, and responded with a shrug and was scratching Scorpion behind the ear and realized his skin felt pretty hard, like made of wood or something. He didn't seem to like that very much but allowed me to anyways, as Shadow came padding his way by from being in my brothers open room.

"I have no idea, but I don't care they are weird and cool, so I like them." I said then just remembered what I was going to ask her. "Hey Kira you think you and Serenity could come this Sunday and take some of these kitties off my hands?"

"Why me, you know I have three kitties of my own at home."

"Simple, you take two and Serenity takes three, because she has one cat and lives in an apartment. Also if you don't… well let's just say what happened in Middle school, won't stay in Middle School." I smirked evilly as she turned three shades of white at that then looked defeated while the kitties all looked confused.

"Fine, I'll just confirm it with mom… which five are you keeping?" she asked.

"I'm keeping, Samehada, Zetsu, Lollypop, Mello and Scorpion. And if you ask about Scorpion it's because I'm worried that he doesn't eat enough or at all." I said pure honesty in my voice.

"Alright, hey you mind if I take Dollar then?" she asked now getting into it, I noticed all the cats where slightly shocked that she made her mind up already.

"Yeah, like I said you can have any two, except I think Serenity will defiantly want Demon." I said slightly scratching the back of my head at the thought. I swear if we were in an anime, Kira would have sweat dropped at what I just said. Then I heard the phone ring and Jack yell something up at me, so I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my dad.

"Ola dada." I said; in case you're wondering; only my friends or family sometimes get toughs types of hellos.

"Hey, Pajama's I'm on my way home." Dad said on the other end of the line, calling me by that annoying nickname. I earned that because most weekends I just lounge around in my PJ's.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home, by the way Kira's here."

"When isn't she on a Monday? See you when I get home." dad said slightly chuckling on the other end then hung up, with me knowing, dad will be here in about 20 minutes to half an hour, good time to get the kitties into hiding.

"Alright kitties, its hiding time, and Jack once again I swear to god…"

"And toughs with god complexes if I tell mom and dad you'll throw away all my fun stuff, I get it sis." My younger brother said obviously being a little too over confident.

"Hey Nya I came up with the second one I'm taking, it's going to be Lawliet." Kira called out as she was bringing some of the kitties into my room already.

"Alright, that's perfect since I don't feel like separating Lily from Peirce after all they are boyfriend, girlfriend like your cats Fraira and Jinx." I said as a smile made its way across my face as I noticed Lily seem to look a little embarrassed at that statement. I then remembered something else and decided to ask. "Hey Kira, do cat's play fight and hurt each other with their claws?"

"Only if they are trying to either kill each other or show who's in charge." She answered nonchalantly. This made me go paler then my usual pale skin and think, what have I done, I kept a cat that's probably going to KILL Lollypop and it's too late to change my mind now. "You okay Nya your paler than usual, if you go any paler I'd consider you either a ghost or in real need of a sun tan."

"I'm fine, just mourning early for the loss of one of my kitties." I stated earning quite a few confused looks from all except Demon, Scorpion and Lawliet. Demon looked like he was practically challenging me while Scorpion and Lawliet looked as if they knew what I meant and darted a few glances over at Lollypop and Mello, then back to me with a questioning look that I gave a slight nod to. This was going to be a long day after all.

*Time Skip to 11:30pm*

I awoke to the sound of a crash coming from down stairs and obviously the kitties heard it as well. The one night where mom was out of town, dad went to a friend's house and Jack went with dad and something breaks. I turned my light on, went into my closet and grabbed my old baseball bat then proceeded out my door with the kitties following me. I proceeded down with caution and being as quiet with each step as I could, man I feel like an epic ninja now but now's not the time for thinking like that, now's the time to see what happened. I then saw a dark figure in the front room and my eyes widened at the scene, the front door was wide open with a broken lock, some snow was coming inside and there was rustling sounds coming from the front room. I tried to retreat to my room where I could call the cops, when I heard the gruff voice of the figure yelling something at me if I wasn't scared before, well now I'm terrified because I also heard a cocking of a gun. I then made a mad dash up the stairs and narrowly avoided getting shot but getting grazed on my arm, and panic begun to set in as I closed and locked my door, grabbed the phone in my room and ran into the closet and dialed 911. After explaining my situation I heard a loud hiss and the man yell as well as a few gunshot sounds as I curled up into a tight ball cowering in my own fear I began to do something I don't do with others around, I cried loudly and full of fear. Fear for my life, fear for my kitties and fear of what would happen to my friends and family if I die. Normally I would say I accept death but now I'm scarred to even think about that. I didn't come out till the sound of sirens came through the door and I heard some police yelling out. This would forever be the scariest moment in my life.

* * *

><p>you maybe wondering what the last part is about, well you'll find out in a few later chapters, and yes this does make Nya a little paranoid for a while also what did you expect with the water? Come on I'm atleast trying to make it diffrent from other fictions<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Whoot finished, well I'm going to wrap up the poll for Catherin Soon since its kind of clear who the winner will be so here are the results so far:

Tobi: 4

Hidan: 1

Deidara: 1

Sasori: 1

please read and review, also if you have time, please read my, A Diffrent Time story and please tell me how it is

* * *

><p>*Akatsuki Perspective, 11:30pm*<p>

For this night they were all getting some good sleep until a crashing sound was heard downstairs, even Nya heard it because she shoot up quickly. They noticed she turned her light on and slipped into her closet then reemerged with a baseball bat and proceeded outside the room with much caution and being as quiet as she could get. The Akatkitties (What I'll now dub the Akatsuki when they are kitties) decided to follow to investigate the noise as well, also keeping as quiet as possible. When they arrived at the bottom of the steps they saw the front door that Nya brought them through wide open with a broken lock and a figure of a man that appeared to be gathering some stuff in the front room. Pein noticed the blond about to hurry back upstairs till the figure yelled out at her and the sound of something clicking. He noticed the blond haired crazed girl had to look of fear on her face and made a mad dash up the stairs but not before a loud BANG erupted from where the man was, it hit Nya's right arm and some crimson liquid dripped out, hit the floor and slightly hit Hidan's head. The baseball bat she held also hit the floor as she dashed up the stairs.

"_What the hell hit her?"_ Hidan asked slightly astonished but was snapped out of it by Pein slightly hissing at him.

"_If our 'owner' dies, we won't have a shelter or be feed so Hidan, go on and attack."_

"_About damn time."_ He grinned and then leapt at the figure who was slightly shocked at the sight and the loud hiss that Hidan emitted._ "Prepare to die mother fucker!"_

*Nya perspective the next morning*

I still couldn't believe the guy was arrested and seemed to be kind of creped out by Demon, looks like some kitty is getting a big apology after this. I'm also glad whatever was almost stolen wasn't and is still in my possession, but from now on I am NEVER going to bed without at LEAST a bat at the most a shot gun. Dad won't let me go to school today because well I just experienced a traumatic experience and he wants me to take a little time to calm down. I had my whole right arm bandaged where the bullet grazed it and I was also making some lunch for me and the kitties.

"No fucking way, there are ribs! Thanks dad you are the best!" I exclaimed when I looked into the fridge, god do I love ribs but I wouldn't eat it every day for the rest of my life, just every three days at the most though. I noticed when I said ribs Demon came over and stared it down hungrily.

"You know, I do owe you a thank you for getting that robber last night, and a bit of an apology, so… god this is hard for me but, you can have a half a rack." I said and yes it was hard for me to do, I hate sharing ribs normally if you ask, I would say back off and get your own. I noticed he seemed to practically love that idea because he seemed to try and get me to hurry up and start warming them up.

*Time skip, after lunch*

Once again, Scorpion didn't eat at all, now I'm getting a little scared. I also noticed he never blinks either, so all I can say is, what the hell? Do I have a cat that's possessed or a living puppet kitty? I honestly do not know anymore, if I didn't know better I'd swear this kitty was Sasori in kitty form, but again like I said I know better, after all if he was he probably would have turned huma- err I mean puppet with the warm water.

"Hey kitties what do you want to do until dad gets home, and don't ask me, I have no ideas what so ever." I asked out loud as Shadow came up on my lap, started purring and I began putting him on the head and scratching behind his ears. Just then and idea struck my head. "Okay I lied; I just got an idea, TO MY LAPTOP!" I exclaimed and was about to stand up when I remembered Shadow was there. "After Shadow decides to get up, that is. So till then, Fullmetal Alchemist, Ghost Adventures or Fact or Faked?" I asked and looked at them all. I then realized, I wouldn't know what their answers where. "On second thought, I'll just turn Zombie Land on and see how you like a comedy with zombies, Twinkies and killing the undead." By now they stopped giving me weird looks probably because they realized that no matter what; I'll still say weird things or be just slightly crazy. With that I went to on Demand and picked out Zombie Land, oh god how I love this movie.

*Akatsuki POV, somewhere in the beginning*

"_T-Tobi's scared of bathrooms now."_ Tobi stated, jittering in fear when really, 'Madara' was amused by the movie, and taking a few notes from it that he figured he could add to his Eye of the Moon plan.

"Come on, really do you really need to limber up? I mean really it's just a truck delivering sweet pastries." Nya exclaimed with a slight roll of her eyes.

"_I have to agree,__** it makes them easier to catch and eat.**__" _Zetsu meowed, both sides agreeing together.

"_So far I like these guns, hm. They cause small explosions on impact and after all, art is an explosion."_ Deidara stated in a meow, and was kitty grinning to himself while Sasori just rolled his eyes thinking one simple thing about the blond kitty at the moment, baka.

"_You know, this shit is fucking great, I mean people keep dying, over and over, it's a fucking dream!"_ Hidan exclaimed watching as zombies where either shot, ran over, had their heads smashed or where cut into pieces.

"_Why do I get the feeling there's something that's going to happen that I will not approve of?"_ Kakuzu said out loud and getting the feeling of foreshadowing from the movie. Pein and Itachi where watching this movie calmly, Itachi was gathering ideas for future genjutsu while Pein, was just enjoying it though his face was in a neutral expression.

"_You know, I kind of like that 'truck' that guy Tallahassee drives, it looks cool."_ Kisame meowed grinning a bit as the pastries of Snowballs came out of the truck on screen.

"_Honestly I pray that there are some none zombie type women there."_ Konan meowed softly to herself and wasn't heard except by Shadow who was just purring softly on Nya's lap.

As the movie was ending Nya finally stood up, but not before gently pushing Shadow off her lap.

"Alright kitties, it's YouTube time! Or Sims2 time, whichever one I feel like doing first." Nya said with a bit of over exaggerated enthusiasm that Itachi could tell was just used to mask the fact she was scared and was secretly panicking each time there was a noise that she didn't know where it came from or what made it. He could tell this because he has noticed when she's pretending she's a bit more weird than normal, and man was that hard to believe since she was already as weird as Tobi could be.

*Nya's POV, the Next Morning*

"Great I got yesterday off but today, I have to go to freaking school today, well isn't THAT great." I said as I was eating my waffles, since today was Wednesday Dad would be home earlier than usual and I wouldn't be home before he came home since today was also Art Club at school and I really want to go. I gave some summer sausage to Zetsu since he seemed to really like meat and I thought what the hell, I'd let the others try some of my waffles, and I think that from last night Lollypop really liked the 'Do You Like Waffles?' thing and a few others as well, like the one called 'Itachi is a Superstar' when I showed that to them they all seemed to snicker a bit, well except Lawliet. I swear that cat has no emotions at all.

"Well better start packing up for school, have any of you seen my sketch pad? I need it for Art Club." I asked the kitties and noticed Scorpion and Mello perked up a bit at the last thing I said. "I guess I'll just look in my room before going, you can finish the waffles if you really want." I sighed and walked up to my room and began looking through things, only to find it was peeking out from under my bed, I pulled it out but not before also pulling out a shoe box that I put some things in, like my Akatsuki cloak, and a few plushies I had, and I'm STILL waiting for the Deidara plushy to arrive. I then went back down stairs with my sketch pad in hand and then placed it into my backpack that I leave open every morning, I then grabbed my jacket, gloves and hat then my boots. I then looked at the kitties.

"Bye kitties, remember while I'm away, Shadow's in charge oh and no more messing around with my manga or you're going to wish you never even laid eyes on it," at that part I seemed to add quite a bit of venom into it. "And remember to keep out of dad's sight or well let's just say we'll probably have a few new rugs… one of them being me." I said shivering slightly then waved as I said my final good bye and left the house only to notice my bag felt heavier than normal. I just ignored it and continued walking till I reached school where I was greeted by Kira, Serenity and Sam, a friend of mine that has brown hair and matching brown eyes and also likes Orochimaru which I will never understand.

"Hey, about time you got here." Serenity said causing me to giggle slightly.

"Sorry, had to go through a long good bye with the kitties, speaking of which, Serenity you are going to be taking home Lily, Peirce and Demon this Sunday."

"Whoa wait what? No why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell John, Kira and Sam ALL about the party you and I went to over the summer, in full detail." I whispered with and evil smirk on my face as well as an evil glint.

"Fine… I swear you still set me up with that." She whispered the last part slightly shaking after what I said, leaving Sam confused but Kira thinking back to I got her to 'offer' taking in some of the kitties, was looking as if she was giving sympathy to Serenity. "Geez, how much black mail do you get on Kira and I?"

"Eh, honestly not much half the time it's just pure coincidence… and yes the party part was kind of planned." I said smiling a fox like smile that left Kira slightly shaking in her shoes, Sam goes wide eyed and Serenity to get mad, just when I thought she was going to yell at me a noise from my bag interrupted all of us.

"The hell was that?" Kira asked.

"I don't know… Nya open your bag." Sam said going from her cute cheerful, Gir like 'I don't know' to slightly scary demand.

"What, no not till I get to my locker." I said keeping a determined look.

"Catherin, open your bag." Sam repeated using my real name which caused me to visibly pale, even though she's smaller than me, she scares me shitless sometimes, especially when she uses my real name, you know she means busyness then.

"O-Okay, I'm opening it se- What the hell?" I sad and when I opened it out popped a fuzzy head that looked as if it was taking a deep long breath. "Mello what are you doing in my bag?" I asked then in a flash he was pulled out and was currently being glomped by my brown haired friend.

"OMG KWAII!" she exclaimed snuggling the blond kitty who had a look of, WTF on his face. This also caused a second furry head to pop out, this time it was Scorpion. Now I had the WTF face on my face.

"Did all my kitties come with me today?" I asked out loud and Scorpion looked at me and shook his head indicating no, until a familiar slightly hyperactive meow came from the bag and I opened it all the way to see Lollypop was in there, and thankfully no other kitties.

"Oh my god, your bag summons kitties, that is awesome." Sam said still holding a now squirming Mello in her arms.

"No I'm pretty sure they just jumped in when I went to look for my Sketch pad." I said going into my serious mode.

"Aw I think it's cute, they wanted to visit us most likely." Serenity exclaimed scratching Lollypop behind the ear and calling him a good boy.

"Geez, how are you going to hide them, after all school doesn't allow pets and we have art club today as well." Kira said also being in her serious mode, and yes for some reason when I'm serious Kira gets serious as well, show's how much of sisters we are.

"Well, they didn't yell at me or anything when I brought my Sasori plushy to school one day… or the Hidan plushy… or the Hidan plushy I gave you when I brought a Pein plushy. So, I'll bring Scorpion to my classes since he's the most like a plushy and he just has to keep quiet." I said then looked to him to see if he would comply which he did by nodding his head causing Sam and Serenity to gasp slightly.

"What, you two didn't know Nya's kitties where smart?" Kira asked since she was unfazed by this since she was over a lot longer than Serenity was on Monday.

"No and you two were going to tell me this when?" Serenity asked with a slight accusing glare in her eyes.

"Well I would have told you yesterday but I had to stay home because of this," I pulled my black sweatshirt sleeve up to show her my bandages covering my gunshot wound. "And to try and recover my mentality from the attempted burglary and possible murder." I said all in a matter of fact type style all the while keeping serious. Then I looked over to Lollypop, "You have to be on your best behavior, keep still and quiet as well, same with you Mello." I said pointing at both, I got an eager nod from Lollypop and Mello just rolled his eyes slightly but nodded in Sam's arms as well. That was when we all heard the first bell indicating we had five minutes to put our stuff away and get to class.

"Sam, you can take Mello with you to your classes, Kira you can take Lollypop but make sure he stays quiet, he responds well if you ask him to be a good boy and do something." I said in a matter of seconds as I picked Lollypop out of the bag, handed him to Kira then ran to my locker with Scorpion still in my bag. Today was going to be a rather weird yet possibly eventful day, besides I'd just get Mello and Lollypop back in Art Club


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, short chapter I know, also I'd like to say that Nya's pairing vote has come to a close and now it's Kira's turn

if you want to know, Nya's was a unatamus vote on Tobi so the story will have NyaXTobi

btw I do not own the Akatsuki, please Read and Review, and possibly vote on Kira's possible Akatsuki BF

**EDIT:** The ending was bugging me so much I had two restless nights just trying to get to sleep because it bugged me so much, so I changed it a bit to where it no longer bugs me, BTW the next chapter will explain how they turned human or you could take the time to read what I put at the very bottom

* * *

><p>*Nya Perspective, 2:30pm*<p>

I was working on a sketch of my kitties that came with me, in Art Club when I get a big surprise. As soon as Kira set Lollypop down, he leaped onto my face, and I had a sense of Dejavu and once again it took me a few seconds to realize I couldn't breathe then pulled him off with little effort again.

"Either you like my face, want a hug or just plain want to kill me, but I find you far too cute to think the latter." I whispered and he squeaked a small cute sound which just made me melt and cuddle him slightly as I continued my sketch. Scorpion was watching with a bit of interest, maybe because I was working on his design fist. I kept shifting my glance over to the kanji on his chest to get it just right while I was working on some of the details. The details where easy but getting the kanji down, oh hell that's the hardest part right there. I swear each time I messed it up my eye twitches, even though I don't feel it.

"Nya, if you don't like the kanji then skip it, I mean really it's getting you worked up." Sam said sitting across from me with Kira next to her, who was drawing a demon wolf… thing.

"No I cannot skip over it, it makes him who he is, and do you skip over tests without bad results?" I asked slightly getting annoyed and once again erasing my kanji mark that wasn't right for the tenth time.

"Well no not really."

"Then I most definitely will not skip over this." I said as I finally got it somewhat right and decided to leave it as that because I really do not want to deal with changing it any more. I noticed Scorpion was looking at it with a look of distaste, maybe he agrees that the kanji is horrible. I looked up at the time by now we had 30 minutes left of Art Club and I had only finished Scorpion completely the other two were just outlines with no detailing yet but I still had to get home and make sure the other seven kitties didn't get caught or where found by dad.

"Well I'll see you both tomor- huh?" I said when my cellphone interrupted me with Near's Theme song signifying it was dad. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie I'm going to be late getting home today, also your mother wanted me to remind you that we're going out to eat since she and I will be gone for a week after tomorrow." Is what he said on the other end and now I remembered that Mom and Dad where going to Vegas tomorrow and at that I face palmed myself for forgetting that, now I see why Serenity gets mad every time I forget something.

"Okay, see you later dad." I said then he said bye, then I said bye to my friends as I left with my three kitties in tow.

"So it appears I'm heading out to dinner with mom, dad and Jack tonight so I'm going to have to bring you guy's food early to avoid suspicion. Does that sound alright with you?" I asked, Lollypop was perched on the top of my head meowed excitedly about something, Mello who was in my arms just grunted slightly and Scorpion who stuck to riding on my backpack didn't say anything. "Well I'm guessing Lollypop and Mello said it's okay and I'm guessing you nodded or something Scorpion so majority vote it is." I sighed and because of that my breath could be seen and I smiled slightly.

"You know when I was 7 on winter days I would try to see how far my breath would go and how thick it was, it was pretty cool to watch, sometimes I even used my own arm to measure it." I said and I could sense Lollypop was listening intently. "I told grandma about it and she was nice enough to ask if I could make it measure as far as my arm, she always approved of my imagination, hell she even helped forge it." I smiled remembering that I haven't seen her in two weeks and that next week on Friday night I would be going to her house to visit her and grandpa until Sunday. "Though she can be a bit overly religious and goes to church every Sunday, she's extremely nice and kind, same with grandpa. I also remember going fishing with both of them; the only thing I caught was one sunfish, a perch and a slight cold. In fact almost all my good memories are with them." I said a smile plastered on my face with all the good times rushing through my head, or maybe it's because I have extra weight on my head from Lollypop who seemed to meow once again, Mello seemed to be slightly tuning me out and Scorpion was exceedingly quiet.

"I'm sorry if I'm boring you guys, I just got caught up in good times… so uh how did you guys like Zombie Land the other day?" I asked changing the subject to see if they would respond, I could feel Lollypop shaking on my head, Mello seemed to meow something with slight happiness and Scorpion seemed to meow something quietly which cause Mello to hiss at him. "Hey what did I say about fighting Mello." I said slightly glaring at the yellow cat in my arms, who just rolled his eyes causing one of mine to twitch. "I swear your just begging me to get pissed off at you like Demon sometimes!"

After yelling that I swear I heard Lollypop snickering a bit then he meowed something to Mello who just hissed at him in return and then I sighed, this was going to be a long 25 minutes… wait I just realized, mom and dad will be gone for a week, and I'd have the entire house to myself because Jack usually goes to stay at a friend's house during their trips… WEEKEND SLEEPOVER TIME! At this thought I now had a slight pep in my step and now I was smiling boldly, and decided to talk to the kitties a little more to help pass the time.

*Time Skip to Saturday night, 10:00 pm*

"Once again I thank you two for staying the night." I said to my friends Kira and Serenity who were with me in my basement watching Tosh.0, well Kira and I where, Serenity was hugging Demon who was hissing and trying to get away from her.

"Hey no problem, and besides I was for sure going to be free this weekend." Kira said then started laughing along with me at Tosh.

"Nya don't you remember we were already planning to have a sleep over earlier." Serenity said slightly narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh yeah, it was the day I found the kitties sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's okay; after all you were distracted with these cuties." Serenity giggled while petting Demon on the head who just hissed slightly at her. That's when she seemed to have just realized something and held one finger up indicating for us to hold on one second. I looked over to Kira who seemed to have gotten the same feeling I did… Serenity brought cat dress-up cloths. I then looked to the kitties with my eyes wide.

"If you guy's what to be spared from embarrassment you all better hid now." I said slight fear creeping into my voice since I remembered I invited her to my house one day over the summer and she ended up dressing my kitty Shadow in a dress, A FREAKING DRESS! Kira told me once when Serenity went over to her house she ended up dressing all three of her kitties with some ribbons on their tails but also had very feminine clothing on, and one was a GUY! The kitties just looked at the both of us confused and here comes Serenity… with a can of pepper spray? Oh thank god, and possibly someone with a god complex as well.

"What, you thought I was grabbing kitty dress up stuff?" She asked, and now I remembered that I asked them both to bring something for defense just in case.

"Yes…" Kira and I said simultaneously.

"Well, I didn't because I realized the clothes where getting pretty old and I didn't update them yet." She said shaking her head then yawned which caused Kira to yawn, then Lollypop then me and so on throughout the room.

"Guess we should get to sleep." I said picking up the baseball bat I brought with me, he I wasn't joking when I said I wouldn't go to bed without one anymore.

"Yeah, G'night girls." Kira said snuggling into the couch she was sleeping on, where Samehada decided to sleep next to, Serenity shut the light off and laid down on another couch that was in the shape of an L where I was sleeping on the other side with Lollypop curled up on the arm rest. Need I tell you who she FORCED to sleep with her there, I'll give you a guess it has silver fur.

"Night all." I said then closed my eyes as sleep over took the whole room, boy would I be surprised by what I saw the next morning.

4:35am the next morning, I had woken up to the sound of two people screaming, one of which I recognize, it was Serenity since she has a distinctive scream, and the other was a male's scream. I jolted up right with my baseball bat in my hands.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked my friend and I could hear Kira was up and about as well, and the thing she brought for defense was… the skillet from the kitchen, not very original if you ask me. I saw she was sitting upright with the pepper spray in her right hand held out ward, I even noticed a figure at the end of her couch who was holding its eyes as if it was sprayed with the masse. I could hear it swearing slightly, and the voiced sounded male to me, so now I can firmly call him a him not an it.

"I wake up to find that bastered on the same spot where Demon was!" was all she said as she pointed the masse at the man again.

"You're a fucking crazy bitch! That fucking stung, like hell!" the man exclaimed in a voice that sounded kind of familiar to me and I began thinking till I heard the man scream again and once again holding his eyes.

"Again with the Jashin damned eyes!"

"Ha-ha Hidan-san got Powned by the same girl twice!" said a second man's voice that came from behind where I was and I turned around to be met with a pretty clear view of an orange swirled mask. "Hi~!"

That was where I smacked him with the bat right on the head, fist instinctive reaction I ever had while holding a baseball bat and I hit the most hyper and funny Akatsuki member… wow that feels pretty good if I do say so myself. Wait… Akatsuki, Demon's missing and Hidan got sprayed in the eyes with masse twice.

"Aaaargh again with the fucking eyes!"

Scratch that three times, either I'm having a very realistic feeling dream or this is like one of toughs Akatsuki fanfics with them as kitties, and if it's the latter I've been kicking my own ass with irony the whole week since day one. That's when I heard Tobi whining, about me hurting Tobi, geez even if it's just Madara acting he's just too damn good at it, is actually kind of cute and makes me feel very sorry for him. I swear if he wasn't wearing a mask I would see the cute little puppy-dog eyes that make even Serenity's boyfriend John, the annoying bastered, melt.

"Eh, um I'm sorry, uh hug?" I asked completely confused, I swear Madara's laughing at my patheticness right now. Let's just say I got an overly hyper hug and I personally felt that that was what he was trying to do the other day in Art Club… maybe he likes me, well it does make a little sense. Need I tell you what was going on with Serenity and Hidan, I swear after the second time she's just having the time of her life right now with that pepper spray.

"Uh, Nya where are the others?" Kira asked, obviously as confused as I was about the whole scene here.

"Oh Leader-sama and the others left hours ago because the room was to cramped and they where still tired." Tobi explained, and because of that I couldn't help but kind of agree with that, the movie room only has limited space after all. I think that's when realization dawned on me, this is offichially the weirdest day of my life, and possibly Serenity and Kira's lives as well.

* * *

><p>I think I'm tourchering Hidan a bit more then I should in this chapter with Serenity... oh well it's just Serenity's personality when she wakes up to early<p>

Also I feel like I should explain how they turned human, you can skip over this if you want it's probubly going to be shown in the next chapter anyway:

Sunday is like the restart of the week so basically every Sunday at 12:00 mindnight they turn back into their human selves however at 12:00 noon the same day they turn back to kitties, I had a little help with this idea with the idea of a time limit and the fact I wanted them to be kitties most of the time I hope this clears things up a bit


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long to upload, I've been given a time limit for the computer because I had bad grades and some missing assignments, my friend who Serenity's based on's ex-boyfriend's going to therapy and he said it was because of her, my little brother's been becoming more and more of a brat then ever and I've been trying to not have anymore missing assignments, and that's my whole month in a nutshell

please Read and Review and vote on Kira's possible Akatsuki boyfriend

* * *

><p>*7:45 a.m.*<p>

Basically, we being Kira, Serenity, Tobi, Hidan and I where all wide awake and where board especially Serenity since her masse ran out, and Hidan's eyes where practically blood shoot now because of that. I decided to show Tobi how to play Ninja Storm 2 and let's just say, he's a damn fast learner and really good as well. He freaking beat me three times in a row and I still have yet to win, and Tobi's playing as himself each time and I swear each time he beats me my intent to beat the crap out of him with my baseball bat keeps getting larger and larger. I swear if he didn't have that Tobi persona of his he would be a major dead man, yes I'm a softy when it comes to Tobi but his Madara persona, oh hells fucking no, I'd rather jump off a twenty-story building TWICE before being nice to him. I let loose a full blown sigh and asked all in the room a simple question, "Who wants breakfast, I'm going to make pancakes, eggs, sausage and bacon. Oh and maybe some pepper for Hidan." I laughed since for the last part Hidan swore/yelled at me.

After explaining the concept of a joke to Hidan very simply, I stepped out of the room to go make some breakfast for the rest of us when I saw a pretty damn cute sight, my kitty Shadow sleeping next to a sleeping Deidara. You know, if it wasn't for the fact that Deidara's a bomber, possibly of the terrorist variety, this would be downright adorable, instead of damn cute. I smiled then went upstairs, you know if I didn't see Hidan or Tobi, or had Tobi explain earlier what was going on I would have freaked out at the others but now it just seems like another usual day for me. I then reached the kitchen and began grabbing all the ingredients for the breakfast, if my parents ask I'll just say my friends stayed over for a while to keep me company while they were away. I then began the mixing of the pancakes mix and heating the oven that had a skillet on top of it. I was sighing contently to myself as I started to crack eggs into the skillet and long story short Breakfast was going to be going smoothly, well that and I had a sudden sense of being watched. I turned my head as I flipped a pancake over only to see who I consider to be the KING of quiet, Itachi and might I say he made me practically jump out of my skin at his sudden appearance.

"Sweet Jesus, don't sneak up on me, you want me to have a heart attack?" I stated in a question like format and I noticed he raised his eye brow which leads me to believe he was curious as to why I wasn't freaking out with him there. "Hey I woke up to Hidan getting pepper sprayed in the face and the orange swirl popping up out of nowhere and into my face, I think I wouldn't be scared of you by now." I said keeping up my poker face and serious voice.

"I see…" was all that the raven haired sharingan user said causing me to feel awkward with this uncomfortable silence that soon followed.

"Soo uh, want to help with breakfast or something?" I asked hoping that would at least get him to say something else and not cause a gay baby to be born… with all the awkward silences that I get, I swear there's an army of them now.

"Sure… what do you need help with?" Itachi replied, keeping his monotone voice up and his face blank, dear god he's too serious for my standards.

"Well, you could help with the toast and bacon; I'll even teach you how the microwave and toaster work if you don't know how." I offered, trying to come up with an excuse to make more conversation, after all I do not like my mornings being too quiet.

~~Time Skip~~

After breakfast was made and about five extra crispy pieces of toast later we had a breakfast of champions ready.

"Hey Itachi, would you mind helping me with waking the..." before I could finish he seemed to vanish, how long he's been gone for I do not know, "Others… damn guess I'll have to do it myself… to my brothers room." And with that I went upstairs and into said sibling's room and looked under his bed only to pull out an air horn.

"I may die after using this but at least I'll have fun." I said smiling to myself as I snuck toward the basement door, I then pulled out duct tape, covered where the noise would come from with my hand, taped the button down then threw it down the stairs quickly. The noise was obviously working because I heard a lot of scrambling being done and I saw my kitty Shadow dart up the stairs with his tail all puffy.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard Serenity and Kira yell in unison, as the air horn's sound started to run out.

"Breakfast is ready, better come quick before I decide to throw it away~!" I yelled down stairs smiling, yeah I was definitely having fun.

After all the people that where down stairs came up, some looking pissed,(Deidara, Hidan, Serenity and Kakuzu) one looking disappointed, (Kira) two looking annoyed, (Pein and Kisame) and one looking Terrified (Tobi) I had finished setting out the plates and noticed Itachi had come back, with Sasori and Konan in tow who were apparently upstairs. I get the feeling Sasori was looking through my manga again while Konan slept in the guest bedroom.

"Geez, Nya you could have told me, I would have brought the whipped cream can." Kira said causing all eyes to be on her.

"Oh yeah I remember the last time we did that, damn should have thought of that." I said remembering how Kira and I pressurized a whole can then it exploded, oh man was Serenity pissed, and that's why we're barely allowed over at her apartment anymore. Speaking of Serenity, she was glaring at us causing both Kira and I to look away from the intensity of it.

"A-Anyways dish up what you want and dig in, and please don't kill me Serenity." I said grabbing my already dished plate and rushing to the front room, where I then turned the TV on and started watching Ghost Adventures, Waverly Hills Sanatorium.

*Third person POV*

"What's this about a whipped cream can, hm?" Deidara asked, rubbing his eye that was behind his bangs.

"Oh well last year, Nya and I went to Serenity's home for a sleepover and she wasn't waking up so we found this can of whipped cream in her fridge and did a little experiment. We shook it up so much the pressure was high in the can then we threw it, oh man that stuff went EVERYWHERE." Kira explained all while smiling and laughing a bit while Serenity was glaring.

"Yeah and now I'm STILL picking up the pieces of the exploded can and we no longer get whipped cream in cans." Serenity growled dishing up her plate.

"… That sounded like fun, hm." Deidara said after thinking about it slightly.

"Hey if you want Nya and I could show you how to do it sometime, after all it was her plan." Kira said as she carried her plate to where Nya was and sat down.

"Oh dear Kami, they're giving Deidara ideas for that atrocity he calls art." Sasori said, eyes visibly widening slightly at the thought of it.

"Oi at least it's better than ideas for YOUR grotesque puppet show, hm." Deidara stated narrowing his eyes slightly and earning a glare from the puppet master.

"My puppets are not grotesque, they are true art." The red head stated causing all the others to sigh as the puppet and bomber began to argue about their views on art.

"Jesus Christ, you two, art is what the creator views it to be, it can be a variation between eternal and fleeting or it could be one sided but for God's and people with God complexes sake it's not something to argue constantly about." Nya said and when she finished she took a bite of her pancake and earning both the artist's gazes at her after hearing her view on art. Also earning a long silence except for the TV which was giving the history on Waverly Hills Sanatorium in the episode.

"Uh, hey has anyone seen Zetsu?" Serenity said after practically doing a head count.

"He said something about scouting the surrounding area to see more than what's out the window." Kisame said, as Pein and Konan took interest in the Ghost Adventures episode.

"So I've been meaning to ask, why are they called the Ghost Adventures crew?" Konan asked looking at Nya who looked back and smiled.

"Well it's because they go to a lot of different locations to try and gather evidence on the paranormal, plus Ghost Hunters was taken." Nya said almost like she was guessing, and obviously using some knowledge she gained from watching it.

"Interesting." Was all Pein said as he continued watching the show.

Meanwhile while Zetsu was out there where two ominous figures, one was watching/following the plant man while the other was keeping an eye on the group in Nya's home.

"So it seems the plan did work, I must congratulate you on a job well done." The figure watching the group said via communication device.

"Why thank you, it's an honor to receive such praise from you my Lord." The second said through the same communications device causing the first to smile a wicked smile.

"Then, let's let the experiments and games begin shall we?" The first asked walking away and while he did he emitted a wicked cackle as he vanished into a vortex, the same happening with the second only with a slight smile crossing his face.

*Kira POV*

I couldn't help but feel as if we were being watched, and the guy that was watching let loose one of thoughts evil cackles that turn into a cough at the end, then again I could be just letting my imagination and paranoia get the best of me.

"Hey Kira, what's up, your spacing out on us." Nya said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"You better not be thinking Slender Man's after you again." Serenity said laughing slightly.

"For the last time Serenity, he's real and he would be!" I stated slightly glaring, how dare she not believe in Slender Man, let alone not fear him!

"Who's Slender Man?" Kisame asked, from his position of sitting on the floor.

"Slender Man's a being who's been recorded in history since like Medieval times, he's reported to take kid's and make them never be seen again. His reported looks are his slender figure, long tentacle like appendages coming from his back and the most prominent would be his face or lack of, meaning his face is completely blank." Nya answered and then finished by taking the last bite of her pancake that now left an empty plate on her lap, also causing everyone to look at her. You know she's an awesome friend, though I still try to tell her ghosts don't exist.

"Geez, you could remember all that but forget to call, come over, and forget my birthday once." Serenity said slightly glaring.

"Well duh, sketch artists need to be prominent about features and some history about it so they know how the personality would affect the picture. That and I'm really big into myths." Nya said then picking up the plates and silver wear, and apparently being cautious around Hidan. I wouldn't blame her, after all one of the things there is a knife, a butter knife yes but a knife none the less.

"I wouldn't say you're an artist, you've yet to show impressive work." Sasori said, I swear if it wasn't for the fact he's a puppet he'd be awesome. In case you're wondering, yes I have a slight fear of puppets, only slight.

"Yeah, I'll agree with that, I'm still working on different techniques for it and I've been getting the eyes slightly out of proportion. So in short I've got a long way to go." Nya said… wow I guess you can be your own toughest critic, and I guess this surprised Sasori as well but only slightly.

The time was around, 11:58 when Zetsu finally came back, my god he took long… wait did he eat while he was out, dear god I hope so, I mean I don't know about Nya and Serenity but I really do not feel like being on the menu of a plant man.

"Hey Zetsu… don't eat me please." Nya said sounding happy then just like that rapidly turning over to slight fear, sometimes I swear she's schizophrenic. That's when the second weirdest thing happened the clock struck 12:00 and then in a poof of smoke, literally, where the Akatsuki where were their kitty counter parts.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Serenity asked just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Yeah, speak and tell me how your turned cute and fluffy again, oh wise and awesome Lollypop aka Tobi!" Nya said, while picking up said Akatkitty and holding him out and all seriousness was then lost in that sentence. I swear everyone BUT Nya and Tobi sweat dropped, because Tobi tried to answer that but all that we heard was a meow. "Aw man, the coolest but yet somewhat weirdest day in my life happens than ends because the clock struck noon and the Akatkitties can't talk anymore."

"Why are you calling them the Akatkitties?" Serenity asked causing both me and Nya to look at her.

"Simple, they are the Akatsuki and they turn into kitties." I said with Nya in stereo but then she added.

"That we'll all take care of," causing all eyes to be on her. "What I'm still letting you guys have half because I sure as hell now know I DEFFINANTLY can't care for ALL of them, plus I'm still heading to Grandma's on Saturday of this week so I have limited spade to carry them. Also I don't think she and Hidan would get along… at all and I don't want anyone I'm close to, too die."

"But what about me, you're giving him to me!" Serenity said now slightly scared.

"Phft I meant someone close to me in blood and I love, geez I mean seriously you can protect yourself from him just like earlier this morning with the pepper spray." Nya said still in her playful non serious voice.

"Alright but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you for eternity." Was the reply and I just started tuning them out because I saw my mom's car in the driveway and I guessed I had to take Kakuzu and Itachi home with me, well I wish Nya and Serenity luck, after all I've got the two most sane Akatsuki members with me.

* * *

><p>Okay here is a final note, I'm making some side stories when a character get's a Boyfriend so I can get them more in the mood, if you have a small Idea for one you can PM me and I'll try to see if I can make it<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait and appologies in advanced for the short chapter, but on school days I only get one hour computer time but weekends I get three hours and lately I've been preparing for some tests and homework on another note however I'll finally close Kira's poll since Deidara's ovbiously out numbering the others so, up next is Serenity

please R&R and also vote on my poll

* * *

><p>*Normal POV Nya*<p>

"Wha~at you've got to go so soon!" I exclaimed as Kira started grabbing her stuff and practically packed Kakuzu and Itachi kitties into her bag, even though she asked them to. She even got dressed into some dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt that had a white tiger on it and a black and green sweatshirt, and on her way to the door she even put her favorite green and black checkered hat on.

"Yeah, sorry my sister's coming home today for a visit from collage so mom wanted to pick me up early." Kira said looking apologetic.

"But DON'T LEAVE MEH!" I exclaimed even going so far as to glomp her.

"I'M SORRY BUDDEH BUT I HAS TO!" she exclaimed in a tone much like my own as she returned the glomp.

"Alright… I'll see you in school tomorrow and possibly talk to you via Gaia." I said letting go and as she left through the door we both saluted each other as if we were military people. That was when the door closed and I went back to my seat then literally face planted into the back. "KIRA HAS LEFT THE BUILDING VIA HER MAMA!" I exclaimed then Serenity faked a gasp as the Akatkitties looked like they all had a simultaneous sweat drop.

"Sometimes it's best to just play along." I heard Serenity whisper to the Akatsuki-kitties.

"Hey I can hear you and I don't need people playing along!" I exclaimed.

"Suure you don't." Serenity said with a roll of her eyes, and now I feel embarrassed.

"So uh, when's your dad coming or are you just going to be walking home." I asked wanting to avoid fighting for the rest of the day.

"My dad's coming; he'll be here around 3:00." She replied then looked at Pein-sama, Konan and Hidan then added, "So that means we _have_ to be ready on time because my mom is VERY strict on time." Konan and Pein-sama both nodded and Hidan well he looked pissed and meowed something that I thought where along the lines of, _"I don't have to fucking listen to you bitch!"_

"Well then let's get dressed and hang out for as long as we can!" I exclaimed rushing off to my room like my pants were on fire and leaving everyone else in the dust. Once in my room I grabbed a purple shirt that had what looked like a camping check list that said, Tent, Sleeping bag, marshmallows, leave brother at home, and all where checked off on it, some faded jeans, and a purple vest. I didn't even bother getting sock, mostly because I hate them and they make my feet feel trapped. I then ran back down to find that Serenity was still in the exact same place she was when I left and hadn't even moved an inch and was giving me a wtf look.

"Well what are you waiting for, go get dressed so you'll be ready while I stay here and uh… play Wii or something." I said scratching the back of my head sheepishly and noticed Tobi was already pawing at one of the Wii nun chuck cables. Damn I WISH the manga would reveal who he really is, that and I want to see if my theory about him is correct. It's been correct so far, after all it's that Tobi is possibly Obito because my theory included, The person who was in the sixth coffin from the Edio Tenshin was Madara's original body, and Obito has been masquerading as a fake Madara very well because he has a portion of Madara's soul, here is a fun fact as well, if you look at when Kakashi uses his Mongekyo for the first time it's eerily similar to Tobi's vortex transportation to his pocket dimension. Wait why am I thinking this now, I should be videotaping this, it's freaking ADORABLE!

"Okay I'm dressed and… OMG THAT IS FREAKING ADORABLE!" Serenity exclaimed, obviously by the fact she is seeing Tobi playing with the nun chuck connector cable. I noticed today she decided to wear my LEAST favorite color, pink, dear god she even had a head band that was pink, her T-shirt was pink and her pants where a long hot pink. I swear my jaw dropped ALL the way to the floor.

"Sweet Jesus, don't come near my dressed like THAT it burns from me just standing here!" I exclaimed and noticed Hidan was giving an evil kitty look, why do I not like that look?

"Nya, please we both know you have worn this color before and nothing happened." She replied and I saw the evil kitty look on Hidan-kitties face was whipped clean off and replaced by an upset face.

"And we both know that it was because I just grabbed it at random and my favorite black, blue and purple shirts where in the wash." I said giving a, bitch please, head turn. I then started tuning out everything Serenity was saying as I went and grabbed a Wii remote and nun chuck, which happened to be the one Tobi was playing with and turned the system on as well as the TV, switched it over to the Wii settings then started to play Naruto Ninja Revolution three.

"… You've been tuning me out the entire time haven't you?" she finally said giving me a, what I can only describe as an Ulquiorra blank look.

"Up till now yes, now quiet I'm trying to see if today's the day I can beat story mode Deidara." I said ignoring the glaring Deidara kitty beside me.

*Third person POV, Kira's house*

"Well, this is your new place to crash guys." Kira said taking Kakuzu and Itachi out of the bag she had, only to have a Siamese cat come over and start sniffing them.

"Hey Freya, how are you, where is your boyfriend Jinx?" Kira asked petting the Siamese whose gaze never left the two Akatkitties. Only to have Itachi sigh and start exploring his new "home" while Kakuzu seemed to have somehow tracked Kira's wallet and is now investigating it.

"Oi Kakuzu, that's my money! Go get your own." Kira said to said stitched brown furred cat.

"_Kid, if I could I would have, but as you can see I'm in no position to do so, so deal with it."_ Was the reply but only came out as what sounded like meows to the ears of the red haired female.

"… You are so lucky I can't understand a word your saying kitty." Kira said giving a slight glare. When all of a sudden a young woman with brown hair and equally brown eyes, wearing a greyish white sweatshirt and dark blue jeans came in carrying Itachi.

"Hey sis, check this little cutie I found, is he yours?" the brunette asked in a slightly cheery voice as she softly petted the kitty version of the Uchiha.

"Yeah, Nya gave him and this brown little guy here to me." Kira replied putting on a fake smile.

"Really now, what are their names?" the elder sister asked smiling back as well, causing Kira to think back to what Nya had called them BEFORE they found out who they really were.

"The black one's Lawliet and the brown one's Dollar." Is what came out of the red heads mouth.

"Really, well hello then, I'm Carol, nice to meet you two cuties." The now identified Carol said introducing herself and obviously not knowing they could understand her.

"_I have a feeling this is going to be a long day."_ Itachi said solemnly only to earn a tight hug from Kira's elder sister.

*Normal POV, Friday, 7:00pm*

"Okay, I got clothing, I got my IPod, my cellphone, camera, manga and a big bag to fit you all in, now hop in." I said to my five Akatkitties, well four of them looked at the bag weirdly but Tobi was already in. "Well come on, you guys, I'll show you some really cool stuff when we get there!" this caused sighs to come from the other four as they all went into the bag as well. I mentally fist pumped at this and closed the bag enough so they could breath and positioned it on my shoulder and, SWEET JESUS I NEED TO PUT THESE GUYS ON A DIET!

*time skip, 8:15*

"Whoot we're here!" I exclaimed opening up the bag so they could now see. We had arrived to my Grandpa's farm, well the house where my grandparent's live which is two miles away from the farm, but that's beside the point.

"Meow?" Tobi meowed in a questioning tone.

"… Sorry Tobi but I don't understand catneise but if you're asking where we are, we're at my grandparents' house, and thankfully about two miles south is a huge lot of land that you all can go to and explore and not get noticed by any other human." I said then thought for a minute, "Or if you're asking where you guys are going to sleep, well the couch is wide open since I sleep in a recliner chair here." I then looked at Sasori and then said to him, "Feel free to explore the entire night, since I know you don't sleep." I said keeping my serious face on, then rapidly went to my normal face, "Alright you guys get settled while I go hang out with my grandpa, see you later~!" And with that I did what Gin from Bleach would do, smile that overly used yet still signature smile of his and exit the room. I'm now feeling glad that Hidan's over at Serenity's because no way in HELL or where ever the hell Jashin resides(which I still think is hell) am I sharing my grandpa's ribs with his homemade rib sauce with that foul mouthed immortal bastered, meat shield, psychopathic zealot! And I'm pretty sure the feeling would be mutual if he was here.

*Third Person POV, Serenity's apartment*

"_Hey bitch, I'm hungry." _ Hidan meowed giving a kitty glare to Serenity who was working on homework and not even paying attention to the silver furred Jashinist._ "Oi bitch I said I'm hungry!"_ he meowed louder causing Serenity to look at him.

"Hidan I swear to god, if I fail my assignment and the test on Monday I will find a way to kill you, what?" she asked irritated and Hidan looked at her like she was an idiot.

"_I said I'm hungry bitch!" _the silver furred Jashinist practically hissed but Serenity go the idea of what he was saying.

"Oh right it's time to eat, I better also get Pein and Konan something as well!" and with that she left Hidan behind who was just staring at her thinking, _great she has quick changes in mood like that Nya bitch._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long awaited update, I've been busy, that and I've had a bit of writers block *sweat drops* but anyways, the poll for Serenity's Akatsuki BF is still up, I'm still alive and writing AND this summer I'll mostlikely have more computer time so I'll beable to finish things a lot quicker now for disclamers

I do not own the Akatsuki

Please R&R

* * *

><p>*Normal POV, Sunday 2:00 AM*<p>

"Sasori." I whispered while looking around for said puppet master. "Sasori come on, I need help waking the others without dying or waking Grandma or Grandpa." I whispered a little louder this time.

"You called?" came a voice from behind me that made me jump by the fact it wasn't a whisper but just plain talking.

"Shhh, geez I thought you ninja where supposed to be quiet." I whispered angrily in return I just heard him sigh.

"In case you haven't noticed your Grandparents are heavy sleepers and the others are to spread out to hear us." He replied causing me to give him a slight glare.

"Smart ass, anyways like I said before you scared the shit out of me, I want you to help me wake the others without waking my grandparents I have something important and cool to show you all. Well before I have to go to church with Grandma at 10:30." I said slightly louder than my whisper. He seemed to raise an eyebrow which I immediate took as a yes. "Well I need you to wake Deidara and Zetsu, mostly Zetsu since I'm flesh and I don't want to be eaten anytime soon." I swear I saw Sasori sweat drop and he's probably thinking, I didn't even agree. But before he could say anything I left to wake Tobi and Kisame, I mean what could possibly go wrong with _Tobi_, I though slightly chuckling to myself. Then I realized something… if I did wake Tobi up, would his Madara persona kick in and mind fuck me with his sharingan, if he did that would be both cool yet scary at the same time, OR would he just be overly hyped and just smack my head in a not so fun matter. Oh well I'm trying anyways!

*time skip, 3:35 am*

Okay note to self; get a stick that's more than 5ft long when attempting to wake Tobi and Kisame. Tobi had jumped and hit my head hard with a flailing arm and Kisame thought he was being attacked and got me in a head lock, and now my neck hurts. Double note; put ice to relieve the pain in my neck later.

"All of you wait here, I'll be back very soon, oh and before I go, DAMN Kisame my neck still hurts!" I yelled causing the sleepy blue shark man to just yawn and scratch the back of his head while I ran off ahead. I finally reached my destination, my grandpa's, farm's big tractor/bulldozer vehicles garage… thing. You see, my grandpa taught me to drive one of them, and I still come out here to practice and well I thought it would be cool/fun to teach the guys to drive one, I mean how hard could it be, right?... Right? Dear god now I'm scared, I hope no I PRAY to every deity out there, except Satan or Jashin, and yes for extra measures I PRAY to Pein-sama that nothing too bad will happen. Anyways I was now driving the big bulldozer over and well I could hear Tobi's excitement and a loud smack that I assume was from his sempi hitting his head in a karate chopping manner.

"Okay guys this is one of my grandpa's heavy machinery for farm work, would you guys like to learn how to drive it?" I asked smiling and noticed Kisame's interest in it… well then again he was interested in the truck in the Zombieland movie so I guess that explains this… once again I'm silently praying nothing bad happens.

*Time skip, 7:59*

"Tobi, please don't ever consider driving again for as long as we both live." I said practically hugging the ground, never once did a place feel better to be on then that right now.

"Aww but Tobi though he was doing good!" Tobi whined and dear god I swear if he wasn't wearing a mask he'd have a pout on his face.

"Good would be instead of accelerating on the gas pedal when I told you to slow down twice, to hit the break." I said still shaking in fear then I looked over to Sasori, "You're the only one I trust with driving from now on."

"Hey why does Sasori-no-danna get to 'drive' and not me, hm?" Deidara exclaimed obviously he had fun driving earlier… after all he attempted to take down some of the surrounding trees and nearly me along with them.

"Because out of all of you, he actually stopped and didn't make my entire life flash before my eyes!" I yelled rubbing my temples at the feel of a headache coming on as both Deidara and Kisame protested, and while Tobi whined all about how he thought he was being a good boy and such. Honestly now I know how Pein must feel.

*Third person P.O.V, Serenity's house*

_Achoo!_ Was heard throughout the room where Serenity and the three Akatsuki members and it happened to come from the orange haired leader, now Konan knows as much as Pein that he can't get truly sick (since it's a corpse's body) and that let a rare and uncomfortable silence fill the air.

"That's twice now, the Pein-in-the-ass has fucking sneezed are you sure he's not getting sick." Hidan said scotching away from said leader, even though he may be an immortal masochist there are some pains he would rather not have, one being getting sick. (I'll give you a hint on another one, read the chapter with the pepper spray)

"Pein-sama doesn't get sick Hidan." Konan said looking at Pein who held his usual indifferent face as he thought to himself that someone must have been talking about him.

*Third person POV, somewhere in the woods near Nya's Grandpa's farm*

Zetsu had left before they even started the attempt on driving, for two reasons, one being that he would not fit the other being he just wasn't interested so he decided to explore the surrounding area. However while exploring he sensed something he was not expecting, chakra from something OTHER than the Akatsuki. Zetsu then melded with the ground and into a tree near the other chakra to avoid detection and observe whoever it was. To his surprise he saw a hooded figure there for a about 5 seconds, then another 5 seconds later a portal opened up and the figure was gone.

"Pein will want to hear about this, **let's not forget about Madara when we get the chance.**" Zetsu said to himself as he once again completely merged with the tree and went off to find the others.

*normal POV*

I had just realized I needed to check the time, I pulled my cell phone out and it was 8:25, man does the time fly… wait, HOLY SHIT I NEED TO RUN! "Guys stay here until I return, while I'm gone you guys establish who's in charge, please do not burn down the farm, or the buildings. Oh and no driving while I'm gone, especially you Tobi." I said and with that I started running, knowing I wanted to get back to my grandparents soon, take a shower then be dragged off to church with grandma.

*Time skip*

Okay I'm gone for a few hours and I see a light blue Kisame kitty and a bright yellow Deidara kitty both in a tractor that's rammed into a pretty big oak, and both seem to be out cold… well now as long as Tobi wasn't with them I'll be fi-

"Mew."

… I'm going to kill them; I don't care if I love them I just can't stand them by now, how Pein can put up with them on a daily bases defiantly REQUIRES God like patience.

"**Mreow."** Came a deep sounding meow, I looked down and saw Zetsu-kitty looking up at me with a mix of confusion and annoyance in his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're saying and unless you know how to write in English I doubt I ever will." I said then just thought of something. "Okay that's next on the list of things to do, teach you guys to write English… sort of." After saying that I then remembered what I was going to do, so leaving behind a slightly confused Zetsu I went to the tractor, I saw it was indeed smashed into the tree and with that I face palmed then went in and found Tobi kitty trying to wake Deidara kitty and Kisame kitty. Dear God I curse you for making kitties so damn cute, now my anger's just vanishing and no matter how much I try to keep it up it just melts again. Then I sighed, giving in and letting go of the anger.

"Need some help?" I asked and saw him turn around, look slightly flustered for a minute then nod his head really fast. I sighed once again and picked up both Kisame and Deidara. Oh and just so you know Deidara's actually pretty light, especially compared to Kisame who felt about 7 maybe 9 pounds heavier, so one side was almost dragging and the other was fine, once again I need to put these guys on a diet.

*Time Skip*

Let's just say after Deidara and Kisame woke up I scolded them, with Tobi included only to get scratched and bitten by Deidara… how could I have NOT noticed he still had the mouths on his palms? I guess Deidara didn't notice till then as well because shortly after it happened he looked down at it and stared slightly as a mouth opened up on the pad, oh and I watched as well, personally it looked pretty cool, yet gross at the same time then about a few seconds later I remembered that I was scratched AND bitten at the same time and the pain came in full wave, and I cried out in pain… lol Pein, but ow. So now I'm cleaning the wound and bandaging it up when Tobi walks in.

"Hey Tobi, man Deidara's bite really is worst then his bark huh?" I asked and laughed at myself slightly and noticed Tobi wasn't laughing. "What to corny for you?" I asked slightly confused and was thinking between, maybe his Madara-persona was in the open and just ignoring me _or_ maybe he is deep in thought… I hope it's the latter and not the former. I then got my answer because that last question seemed to make him jump and look at me with confusion.

"Hey it's okay, you were deep in thought… and no I'm not going to repeat the joke, it's only funny the first time." I said in a matter of fact way and waving my hand as if to wipe off any comment about it, which caused Tobi to sweat drop slightly at my action most likely. "Oh and before I forget… where's Sasori?" It was then silent for about what felt like an hour but in reality it was only about five minutes, when both of us instantly exploded and ran to the others like the house was burning down.

* * *

><p>Where did Sasori go, Who's the hooded figure Zetsu saw... why am I asking all these questions when I could be making the answers?<p>

Oh well, please review and vote on the poll


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, first off I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites, it really means alot knowing people like my story, secondly I'm going to say that I've finally got no more restrictions for the computer so soties will be finished faster and lastly I'd also like to thank thoughs who voted on the polls like I said before it really means alot

I do not own the Akatsuki but I do own my oc's, please R&R

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV*<p>

Sasori was in cat form sitting on the roof, relaxing at the fact it was quiet and he was alone, no brat to bug him, no having to listen to Zetsu switching between voices, no annoying Tobi and no Nya bugging him or even being… well Nya. Everything was peaceful until.

"SASORI/_-SAN_!" speak of think of the devil and he shall send the hell hounds. Sasori carefully looked down from his perch and saw Tobi and Nya both running around like the area was on fire and calling out his name, this caused a sweat drop, _so much for my relaxation._ The puppet master thought and since he felt that **not** showing back up to them would make things worst then again it would also be pretty funny to just watch them… he began weighing his options.

*Third person POV, Serenity's house*

"Serenity for the last time, we are **not** ever going to get canned whipped cream again after the last time." An older woman that looked a little like Serenity said.

"Well can't blame me for trying mom." Serenity said looking slightly upset, but in reality was just distracting her mom while Pein and Konan where shutting Hidan up… again, this became a bit of a daily thing for the 4 whenever Serenity's parents where home.

"Serenity, why are you bringing it up now?" the blond haired mother asked and Serenity flinched slightly but held her ground and shrugged.

"Don't know, but I guess it's from the sleep over at Catherin's. Canned tasted better than being in the plastic bowl." Serenity said her mind working quickly with the excuse which her mom seemed to accept and left her alone about the topic. Serenity then looked back slightly to see that Hidan had been silenced for now. The blond then spun around slightly and then started walking toward them, kneeling down and whispering. "You guys want to go out and get some fresh air?" at that question Hidan nodded vigorously, Pein gave a slight nod and Konan seemed to think it over slightly then nodded as well. Serenity also started thinking, _I wonder how Nya and Kira are handling theirs… scratch that I wonder how Nya is dealing with a cannibal, a puppet that may turn her into one if he wanted and a bomber who can turn any clay creation of his into a bomb, all living under her roof._

*First person POV, Nya*

"OH MY GOD TOBI I THINK DEIDARA MIGHT HAVE CAUSED SASORI TO BLOW UP!" I screamed in full blown panic mode and Tobi seemed to also be in that mode as well after my scream, and also after my scream, Deidara sent a glare over at the both of us as if saying, "I did no such thing now shut up you idiots, hm."

"Mreow." Came a bored sounding meow which caused all three of us, meaning me, Tobi and Deidara to look and see there in the… whatever he had as flesh and fur, was Sasori with his usual bored look.

"YOUR ALIVE… well as alive as a living puppet can get, but still YOUR ALIVE!" I squealed and I heard a kitty squeak of happiness from Tobi and long story short I glomped the red kitty and Tobi gave the equivalent of a kitty glomp to the puppet kitty as well. After the simultaneous hug I heard some kitty snickering and noticed Sasori had a look on his face that read, "GTFO or you'll die a slow and painful death." Which was then followed by me and Tobi both letting go and me clearing my throat.

"So uh, We're going to be going back home in about an hour and a half so I just had to make sure you all where okay and knew when we were going to leave." I said then slightly scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Oh and we've got to go back to Grandma's first and re-pack my stuff." I noticed this caused a sigh from the bomber kitty and puppet kitty, and no response from my sharky kitty who was taking a nap currently…. I still need to put them on a diet they are heavy as hell when I carry them, and I have to carry Kisame now since he's asleep…. Great.

*time skip*

I just finished repacking and was currently sitting in the computer room alone with Tobi I then sighed.

"Tobi I'm bored got any ideas?" I asked leaning lazily on my hand and I heard a bored sigh come from Tobi as well. "I'll take that as a no, huh… Epic Rap Battles of History on YouTube time then." I said going onto the computer and looking it up then started to go through them then also opened my Gaia account and saw that Kira was on.

"Oooh nice now I can chat with Kira before we head back home….. Well my house, I guess." I replied quickly remembering my home isn't exactly their home as well, hell it's not even in the same world, however I noticed that when I said chat with Kira Tobi pricked up a bit and also came over to see what I meant, then I remembered what I told Zetsu earlier that day. "Oh and Tobi I know your actually pretty much smarter then you seem, so I guess I can also use this time to at least teach you how to write/read at least some English." I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed Tobi flinched slightly, HA I caught an Uchiha off guard, I then quickly typed that To Kira and sent it to her with an emoticon of a smiley face and got a reply back as an lol. Although after that I felt the cold sense of dread and turned to see Tobi was no longer putting up his Façade…. Damn it I really need to keep my big mouth shut, I miss his façade already. I then just turned back quickly back to the computer screen and continued typing, sneaking a few glances over at Tobi who was observing each key I typed and in what order… guess he's learning on his own. I then quickly typed and sent a message to Kira saying, "I'm scared."

The reply back was, "Why?" then I answered that it was because Tobi had his Madara persona on and was watching me that was when Kira sent back a message saying "I think he's got a crush on you then!" that caused me to go bright red I noticed that Tobi saw my face go red and he tried to read what was written then I quickly covered it still red.

"It's nothing really you don't need to know what was just said!" I exclaimed my embarrassment evident in my voice and on my face. I noticed he just raised a non-existent kitty eyebrow at me, that's when the blush vanished and I went into my serious mode. "Geez you don't need to be so serious around me besides I practically prefer you being…. Well you or uh…. I'm not being very clear about that now am I?"

I noticed he shook his head at that, giving me my answer, and I sighed. "Yeah I thought so…. HEY I SAID IT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" I yelled the last part noticing Tobi tried to look at the screen again so I covered it again. "G-go bug Deidara or something." I said blushing slightly while still covering the screen. After I said that he just rolled his eyes and left and I sighed again. "I hope he won't be like that ALL the time now… if he is then I think I broke him." I thought out loud then went right back to chatting with Kira. Oh and I also brought up a few videos with music while I did. Kira and I chatted for a while, and then she typed something to me saying, you like him don't you? I could tell she was joking but it still made me stop to ask myself that one question: Did I like him? I could feel heat rise up in my cheeks and I typed my answer, I don't know. I couldn't get a respond back because grandma called me because it was time to go home. I exited and logged out and called the Akatkitties in and started packing them as well but before I did I stopped and looked at Tobi slightly the question from earlier still fresh in my mind and was running through my head as I looked at him. He noticed me staring/looking (because I think I blinked a few times) and gave a head tilt and a confused meow… good I didn't break him.

"It's nothing Tobi, just thinking." I replied and heard snickering coming from the others, I gave them a slight glare then closed the bag and picked it up again, and GOD DAMN IT I THINK THEY ARE HEVIER THEN LAST TIME!

* * *

><p>Yup Sasori's just fine, he was just trying to get some rare peace and quiet<p>

also this is where some first possible paring may begin with Nya and Tobi

once again please read and review I'd like to see the feedback


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys first off Happy Independence Day! or Fourth of July which ever you prefure to call it, secondly I'm sorry if this took a while to upload it's because I've been writting ideas for other stories and a sequal to this, yes I plan on that when this story is finished I'll make a sequal but so far I have about two ideas for said one and I won't know which one I'll use until I finish this one

in addition I've been checking Serenity's Poll and it looks like both Hidan and Sasori votes are popular now for the Disclaimer then you can read

I do not own Naruto, if I did the Akatsuki would be alive and the characters that killed them or the annoying ones would be dead

* * *

><p>Being back home didn't help my dilemma the question still ringing through my head like an annoying song you hate but can't get it out of your head, and what makes it worse is that every time I look at Tobi I feel my face flush so I have to look away and then the question comes again. DAMN YOU KIRA, DAMN YOU TOO… not hell I don't want you to suffer from whatever demons or Jashin do, but DAMN YOU TO WHAT EVER I CAN THINK OF LATER UNLESS I FORGET! I then sighed out loud because I felt Sasori look over at me.<p>

"If you want to know, Kira asked me a stupid question and now I can't get it out of my mind and now it's driving me insane!" I exclaimed out loud then looked at where I thought Sasori was only to find it wasn't who I thought it was, in fact it was Tobi… God if you can hear me right now, why are you being a royal dick to me and making this shit happen? I once again felt my face heat up, great I just had to open my big mouth and thought it was Sasori, but noo it had to be him! "Uh, Hiii Tobi how long have you been there?" I asked and if I was in an anime I would be sweat dropping right now.

I had gotten a hyper meow in response and saw the reason why, Deidara, Sasori and Zetsu had both walked in. Oh and in case you're wondering I had been found out while I was at Grandma's and my excuse was the truth, someone had left a box of kitties on our front door and I couldn't leave them alone or send them to a shelter. Although I did leave out the part that there was ten so my parent's only think that there are only five.

*Flash back*

"Catherin, my mother said that you had brought kitties with you, explain where they came from." My mom said narrowing her bright blue eyes at me, I was about to say something when Tobi popped his head out of the bag and began meowing, probably trying to help me, god how glad I am he's back to Tobi normal.

"Well," that's when I told her about the box and taking care of them since then, "And I couldn't bring them to a shelter because if they aren't adopted within a month they'll be euthanized and I can't have that happen! Not after what happened to Princess." I muttered thinking back to before we had gotten Yang, Princess was a stray that we rescued from the streets, I was 7 then. We had her for about a month when she fell ill, when we took her to the vet; he said that she wouldn't make it by the end of the week so we had to put her down. I noticed that had gotten mom to crack slightly, since she and I where both really close to Princess.

"Fine, but I'll have to tell your father and you'll have to do extra chores for three months understand."

"Thanks mom!" I then hugged her and then introduced her to the Akatkitties even used their real names since mom has no freaking idea about Anime and such. I noticed she took a liking to Kisame and Zetsu right away, mostly Zetsu because he reminded her and I of Yang, well appearance wise, personality and food preference wise no. The same reaction did NOT happen with my dad, he did not want any more cats he even said he would put them in a shelter but with the negotiations from me, mom and Jack well he reluctantly agreed to let us keep them.

*End of flash back*

"Hey guys where's Kisame?" I asked feeling my eye brow raise at my own question; no duh mom was involved in some way.

*time skip*

I sat in my room leaving the door open for the Akatkitties and playing solitary on my laptop, also listening to music from my ITunes while I did. The song that was currently playing was No More Sorrow by Linkin Park, and let's just say I was jamming out to it while I played the online card game. Once again Tobi came in and I was once again, alone with him, fuck my luck.

"Tobi if you insist on pestering me so much I'm going to assume you developed a crush on me." I said out loud and on purpose to see if it would throw him off. I tried to hold back a smirk when I saw him look all flustered at what I said, oh how fun it is to not be on the receiving end this time, now I know how I looked when I reacted and it was pretty funny. Maybe he thought the same way when I got all embarrassed and flustered back at Grandma's. "I'm just kidding Tobi anyways, I'm going to bed now it's late and I've got school in the morning. Really wish I didn't though." I said laughing slightly at the beginning then dropping to a serious tone at the end, all while logging off and turning off the computer. "Well I'll see you in the morning, Tobi, Night." I said as he jumped up on the bed and I turned the light off, curling myself up under my covers, the music from my radio playing softly, playing the song What Hurts the Most as I slowly fell asleep.

*Third person POV*

Tobi began thinking about what Nya had, joked about but it still got him thinking about a few things, one being what did he really feel about her? Well he certainly felt happy, hell he even had fun being with her that was for sure. However did his feelings actually go beyond that, maybe even more than that? This was starting to annoy him, so he just sighed and curled up on one of the pillows next to her and he gently fell asleep by the time the others all came in as well.

*Normal POV morning*

I had just finished getting ready and I couldn't help but look at all the Akat-kitties, man have I gotten used to them in fact I practically consider them apart of the family now, and when I think that my worst fear comes into play here, losing my family or people I'm close to. I have been updated with the manga and it saddens me to know that Tobi is the only one left in it, just thinking about that caused me to bite my lip and try to hold back tears. I quickly left the room and went into the kitchen to get me some cereal and try to clear my mind of toughs thoughts. I checked the time while I did and I had about 30 extra minutes before have to leave for school and I consider bringing Kira over again. I looked in a cupboard and saw something that made me smile, they were sparklers and a few left over fireworks from the last Fourth of July, Kira and Deidara would love toughs, chalking that up for a to do list.

After I finished my breakfast I saw Sasori come down and raise an eyebrow at the box of fireworks I left out… if I wanted to keep it a surprise I did a crappy job of it.

"Please don't tell Deidara or the others about these, at least not till Kira comes okay?" I asked and was rewarded with another raised eye brow followed by a sigh and I smiled a bit as I put the fireworks and sparklers away then thought for a bit and looked at Sasori dead in the eye. "Hey in two days Kira Serenity and I are all going on a field trip to an amusement park, would you or any of the others like to go?" As soon as the words left my mouth Deidara and Tobi both bounced up onto the table practically acting like kids screaming ME, ME, I WANT TO GO! Except Tobi pushed Deidara's head down and waved his other front paw excitedly. I laughed slightly.

"Okay, I'll take you two tomorrow, Sasori do you want to join? After all I can carry at least three of you without much notice… and Kisame's a pain in the ass to carry." I asked then dropped already looking exhausted from just thinking about carrying the shark-kitty. I noticed he actually did a face palm or rather a face-paw in this case and I actually held back a squeal from how cute it looked to me. He then looked up at me with an irritated expression but just nodded slightly, most likely because it was better than sitting around the house doing nothing all day but wait, and god do I know how much he hates that. Huh now that I think about some things, I can't help but wonder how Kira's and Serenity's mornings go.

*Third person POV, Kira's house*

"God Damn it Kakuzu stop stealing my money!" Kira yelled swiping the money away from said stitched up kitty who in turn gave her a death glare that could freeze hell over and, what scared Kira the most was that black tendrils came out from the cat's mouth, causing the red head to set the money back and Kakuzu closed his mouth and went back to counting the money as Kira walked off with a terrified look on her face. One thing was for sure, they seemed to have regained some of their abilities to use in cat form after these past three weeks now, hell yesterday morning Itachi had used a Genjutsu on her sister when she saw him turn back into a cat, erasing her memories of that. Well she felt thankful she didn't get Hidan, because that would be a major pain in the ass, mostly because when she reads Yaoi (which happens to be every night before bed) she gets a nose bleed most of the time, although sometimes it's just spontaneous so, thank the gods she didn't get stuck with him! Sometimes thought she wonders how the others mornings usually go.

*Third person POV, Serenity's house*

"Hidan SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WNDOW!" The blond haired teen yelled at the pestering Hidan who was once again annoying her for food, that or he was singing along with a song that was playing on her iPod, or maybe both. She was thankful that her parents could literally sleep through anything, except one thing, their alarm clocks. Hidan perked his head up and an ear bud fell from one ear as it moved slightly as if to say, what was that bitch? To be perfectly honest on Saturday she found out on accident that Hidan was still immortal in cat form which caused both Pein and Konan to think a bit and they both tested something's out. Serenity had fun watching Konan use her Shikigami Dance jutsu and turned into a lot of paper butterflies but didn't have fun when Pein did an Shigun Tenshi (Almighty Push) and accidently knocked her and Hidan into a wall and she ended up having to plaster it to hide the cracks they made. Pein made it a mental note to never do that in the house, unless absolutely necessary, again.

"I guess it should be time for breakfast anyways huh?" Serenity asked out loud and looking away from the silver furred Akatkitty who was looking freaking adorable with one ear down and an iPod ear bud in the other with a slightly confused looking kitty expression. One thing she, Nya and Kira all had in common, they had a weakness for kitties and adorable things.

* * *

><p>How was that? well then R&amp;R<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I know what some of you may be thinking, a new chapter so soon? well one I've been staying up till midnight (sometimes to 1:30am) and working because I have a lot of idead and stuff that I just need to write down, also I just can't sleep till I at least write three sentences and secondly I really want to get Serenity's poll wrapped up before my B-day in ten days so once again please vote, so far Sasor has the highest and Hidan has the second highest now for the Disclamer:

I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki, please read and review

* * *

><p>I had just returned home from school with Kira at my side when I immediately ran over to where I stashed the fireworks and sparklers.<p>

"Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu and Sasori come on we're going on the patio for some fun!" I yelled out to the Akatkitties and Kira looked at what I brought and smiled.

"Is it my birthday already?" she asked, I knew personally she was a bit of a pyro.

"Well if it is then it's close to mine as well." I laughed which caused her to join in, we are actually really close in birthdays, hers is actually 5 days before mine and that's in the SUMMER, we're closer to winter here. When the three ninja kitties, puppet kitty and Tobi walked in Deidara was the first to notice the fireworks and seemed the most happy.

"Well what are you guy's waiting for, let's go out and light these baby's up!" Kira exclaimed already picking up the most and dashing to the patio door, Deidara then followed suit just as excitedly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that toughs two just developed a crush on each other." I said out loud which caused Kisame and Sasori to both nod, Zetsu to argue with himself and Tobi to make an overly excited meow but I couldn't help but notice it also held a bit of embarrassment, then I remembered why and I blushed slightly and coughed a little as well, "Well let's go, can't have Kira tying them all up together and lighting them at the same time… again."

*First Person POV, Kira*

I reached into my sweatshirt pocket and pulled out my favorite lighter and smiled as I light a Sparkler, Deidara and I both watched it until I had to put it out with the water Nya had set after she came out and stopped me from tying the fireworks together… again, but in all honesty, last time I did that it was FUN and we only had about at the worst second degree burns so it could have been worst.

"Nya when are we going to light the Fireworks up, after all Sparklers don't made the fun explosion noises or are fun after a while." I had said looking over at Nya who was setting them up and then she looked right at me and smiled.

"Zey are ready for lift off Capitan!" my blond haired friend replied giving off a salute and a fake German accent that we both laughed at.

"Good, very good, zen ve shall commence the launch!" I replied back in another fake German accent I then looked over at Deidara who was looking slightly impatient, and here I thought Sasori was the impatient one. I handed my lighter to Nya and she quickly lit the fireworks then ran back just in time to see the fun part. Huh now that I think about it Deidara is right about art being an explosion, but then again it can't be like that all the time, after all Nya and I are both sketch artists and neither of us can afford many explosives nor wanted to end up terrorists anytime soon.

*Time Skip and First Person POV, Nya*

I had gotten all my things ready, now all I needed was to get the three ninja kitty's packed; hell I even got money and a few snacks for them and myself as well. Oh and I think Kira will be absolutely happy to see Deidara, since yesterday they seemed to both get along so well while lighting the fireworks… OH GOD NO BAD BRAIN, BAD BRAIN! Anyways I had them in a side bag I was bringing and I felt Tobi squirm a bit but was then immediately stopped, which I assumed was caused by both Deidara AND Sasori hitting him.

"Alright, Kisame and Zetsu, remember the rules for while I'm gone, I'll probably be back around 5:35 or so, and remember Shadow is in charge until my dad comes home." I said looking at the other two, who both wanted to leave as well but then they both sighed. Huh maybe I should tell them what Kira told me, that they probably had some of their abilities back… Nah I'll let them figure it out on their own.

*time skip on the bus*

I sat in the back with Kira and Serenity, and apparently with Serenity, Hidan snuck into her bag. How did we know that well, he moved around a lot in there and then stopped once I opened the bag and saw him.

"Looks like Hidan was getting tired of staying at home, huh?" I asked smiling slightly only to have Hidan hiss at me slightly which resulted in me covering his mouth. I sent a glare at him in my serious mode that practically said, make one noise here and I'll find a way to kill you then shove your head up your ass. I could hear snickering coming from my bag, and apparently Hidan, Kira and Serenity heard it as well which cause my two friends to look in my bag only to hear a soft cute squeak come from Tobi who was immediately shut up by Deidara smacking the orange face kitty's muzzle. That was when we all looked at Kira half expecting her to have at least one as well.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't get the memo." She said putting her hands up like she was at either gun point or knife point or even about to be arrested. Which caused the rest of us to sigh until I turned back to Hidan and glared at him again.

"I was half hopping I wouldn't see you again till the next sleep over, **Demon**." I hissed slightly which caused him to hiss back, what I'm still pissed about the couch. Yeah I know if he was in human form I'd be dead but hell I have a bat… and pepper spray, hehe that equals instant ownage OH and lastly I also have a can of whipped cream that I can make explode with pressure if I wanted to so HA take that meat shield!

*Time Skip, at the Amusement Park*

"COME ON SLOW POKES I WANT TO RIDE THE ROLLER COASTER NOW!" Kira shouted while having Deidara on her head calling out as well while Serenity and I where both far behind.

"How the hell did she get so much energy after ridding about 13 or so rides with no breaks?" I asked out loud, normally I'm the one excited for rides but hell this is ridiculous. I swear Deidara loves them as well because of both mine and Tobi's screeches on most of them, hell after the last one my legs still feel a little wobbly.

"I don't know, and how the hell can Deidara even want to ride more as well?" Serenity asked equally as tired as me, I then sighed.

"KIRA GO ON WITH OUT US WE'RE GOING TO GET DRINKS!" I called out to her and just saw her nod and run off with Deidara still on her shoulder seemingly happy, this cause our group to look at each other.

"How much any of you want to be that toughs two will date after a few rides?" Serenity asked and every one replied but mine was the only one that was understandable, which was ten dollars.

"SERENITY!" someone who pisses me off yelled, I turned and sent a glare at the guy coming. He was about two inches taller than Serenity, which by the way I'm taller than by a head, had a head of black hair, had a healthy tan (unlike me who's pale) and brown eyes, he was also wearing a red and black checkered sweatshirt, and faded jeans.

"Oh, Hi John!" Serenity called with a smile, which I could tell was slightly forced, God damn it, why doesn't she just break it off with him already I mean she's no longer happy with him obviously so what the hell, just break up and get on with your life right? What don't expect me to know, I've never dated in my life! Toughs two were talking about something when I decided to add my two cents.

"Hidden Jutsu, Hidan style: Fuck-off-no-jutsu." I said flipping the bird at John, after I had said that and done the motion I got a lot of laughter from the Akatkitties, even Hidan.

"Still as obsessed as ever aren't you Catherin?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"No duh, Sherlock." I said crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes, also keeping my language clean slightly because kids where passing by and I didn't feel like getting scolded by their parents or being reported, after all Nya's a good gir- GOD I've been hanging around Tobi too long. Sigh, I wonder how Zetsu and Kisame are holding up.

*Third Person POV, Nya's home*

"_Zetsu?"_ Kisame asked looking around for the usually exploring bi-colored cat and couldn't find hide or head of him. Where the hell could he have go- then it hit him and he practically face palmed. They must have gotten their abilities back and Zetsu went off to kami knows where.

"_Now how the hell am I going to pass the time?"_ the sharky-kitty asked out loud instantly feeling board and then padded off to find something of interest to do.

*First Person POV, Nya*

Eh I'm sure their fine. At least that's what I thought till I looked down and felt shocked at what I saw, I'll give you a hint, its half black and half white and has split personalities. I quickly ran over leaving Serenity, John and Hidan alone while Tobi and Sasori looked up from my bag with confusion, and Tobi even did a cute little head tilt in confusion as well. Well then that vanished as soon as I picked the bi-colored Akatkitty, which left both sides surprised slightly then had the darker half hiss at me slightly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered hiding him from other people walking by. My question caused the lighter half to meow then the darker half to hiss at himself. I caused myself to face palm, I can't understand them, duh. I then sighed, "Well you can stay for a little while but then you have to go back home before Dad gets home and notices your missing… wait he'll also notice the others are missing as well… probably should have planned it out huh?" I asked after noticing the slight flaw in my plan which caused Tobi to tilt his head in cute confusion but I knew on the inside he must be face palming, but Sasori was in charge of that.

"Planned what out?" I jumped when I heard John's voice but then I just growled slightly.

"Nothing you need to know about." I said then walked over to Serenity and she immediately took notice of Zetsu in my arms and then sighed, knowing what I was talking about after seeing one of the facts.

"Nya you really need to find a way to get over your constant forgetfulness." She said which cause me to scratch the back of my head sheepishly.

"Eheheh sorry, well um let's go find Kira!" I exclaimed and once again if we were in an anime everyone around me would be sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Typical Nya, well that's all for now!... Now to work on the next chapter<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi once again, okay I read the comments for the last chapter, and people liked the fuck-off-no-jutsu, so I'll see if I'll try to bring it in again sometime oh and further ahead in this chapter is more NyaXTobi and lastly I'll wait till I finish the next chapter to close the poll on Serenity since she's got a vote for litteraly every character but Sasori and Hidan are both in the lead, Sasori being 6 votes and Hidan being 4 votes now on to the Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto but I do own the OC's, please R&R

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV, Nya's house*<p>

Kisame was lying on the couch utterly bored, hell he even turned the TV on and yet that didn't help much. (He's watched Nya turn it on often and learned from that)

"I'm home!" called out a young male voice.

"_Finally someone to help pass the time!"_ the blue kitty exclaimed literally jumping off the couch and sprinting to Nya's younger brother. Jack looked at the big blue kitty with a confused expression that then turned to glee as he picked up the poor kitty.

"YAY A KITTY FINALLY COMES TO GREET ME!" he yelled spinning around slightly making Kisame dizzy.

"_Maybe I should have just stayed away."_ Kisame muttered while Jack continued talking on and on about random crap. He could immediately tell why Nya doesn't like being around him for so long; the kid can be more annoying than Tobi!

*First Person POV, Kira*

"Oh MAN was that fun!" I exclaimed after getting off one of the biggest roller coasters at the park, Deidara popped his head out of my Sweatshirt and meowed in agreement, a big grin plastered on his face. Hey it's not perverted, I have a shirt on underneath and it's so he can be hidden and actually go on the ride with me. "I just wish the others where there, it would have been FUNNY, knowing Nya she'd yell and then look like she'd piss herself, she's so freaking scared of heights!" I laughed slightly remembering the last time we went on a roller coaster, she practically hugged the ground for dear life, then I asked her if she had a fear of heights and she denied it by saying she had a fear of falling.

"Kiiirrraa, I told you I have a fear of falling NOT heights!" I turned to see Nya there with a slight pout on her face. I also heard Deidara laughing slightly. "Not funny Dei-Dei!" she exclaimed and only now did I notice, she grew her hair out a bit since she found the kitties and her bangs where now in her eyes but slightly moved over so she could see through her right eye better.

"About time we caught up to you!" I saw Serenity coming with John, MAN do I hate him, well not hate exactly more like I think he's a jerk and don't like him. Why is he a jerk, well he ruins our fun for example, Nya and I once invited him with Serenity to a small campfire cook out and then the fire started to go down so I thought "Hey what the hell I'll fix that up!" then right before I could even throw newspaper in it or even light a match he stopped me saying, "Little girls shouldn't be playing with fire." And he freaking took them from me and did it himself!

"Yeah you guys missed the fun of the big roller coaster... is that Zetsu?" I exclaimed then saw the split colored kitty pop his head out of Nya's bag.

"Really, you named a cat after a cannibal from an anime series?" John asked looking over at Nya who sent a glare.

"Hey you don't see ME criticizing names and as far as you know it COULD be the real Zetsu!" she yelled obviously not in a good mood from hanging around him for long, oh and when she said the latter all of us except John and Nya flinched slightly.

"… I think you need to lay off the fan fiction it's affecting your brain." John said after raising an eye brow and I felt relief, damn it Nya don't say anything else! I think Sasori might be a mind reader because he jumped out of the bag and onto Nya's shoulder and covered her mouth with one paw.

*First Person POV Nya*

After I had accidentally blurted the whole Zetsu thing we all stopped for some food and I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. The whole feeling kept scratching in my mind as I munched on a hot dog. When I did I heard a slight squeak come from my bag and saw Tobi was giving me puppy eyes, dear god he's so freaking cute!

"I'll get you one." I whispered and he seemed to be happy because well, he launched at my face again, I then pulled him off and when I did I made the mistake of looking at him dead in the eyes. Well fuck I've seen Itachi's version of genjutsu enough times on the anime to know that I'm in one now, that and Tobi's eyes where in Sharingan mode.

"FFFF Tobi wtf?" I exclaimed in the darkened world and saw a human form Tobi just chilling on… a rock maybe, hell things here are freaking weirdly colored my mind can make things look like something they are not. Don't ask what my minds picturing the rock as currently, trust me but I'll tell you what Tobi's mask looks more like, a BIG lollypop… whenever I get out I'm totally getting one! "Look if you're going to mind fuck me for something, just get it over with, I want to get a lollypop after this." I said bluntly and noticed he face palmed, or is it mask palmed in this case, oh well.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly as well, not using that cute, "Tobi's a Good Boy!" voice, no his Madara persona as I like to call it. I sighed missing that voice again.

"Alright then, talk after this question, how long will it be out in the real world?" I asked already knowing the effects of the Tsukiyomi.

"I'll keep it brief, about 2 or three seconds at the most."

"Cool then fire away."

So about what felt like thirty minutes or so, he wanted to know how much I knew and in return he'd let me go, and that's just the short version of the explanation.

"Well let's see I'm completely updated in the manga so I know a lot, but I'm not going to give any spoilers unless you swear to keep quiet about it, what do you call yourself around Pein and Konan again? Oh yeah Madara, but even that's a fake isn't it?" I said giving away just a little information I knew and I swear if I saw his face he'd raise an eye brow or something.

"Fine, Tobi promises to Nya-chan that he will be a Good boy and keep quiet." He replied going over into his Tobi persona's voice but keeping the seriousness in it, seriously it's like they mixed together for it or something.

"Alright, basically most of the organization dies and Sasori was the first one to go, he even used his secret red technique performance of a hundred puppets and was taken down by the kyubi's teammate named Sakura who's a bitch if you don't mind me saying, during the time before that Deidara and him captured the Ichibi or One-tail as it's called in English. Deidara lost one arm only to die later on but Hidan gets buried in about a hundred or so pieces and literally put six feet under and shortly after him Kakuzu dies after losing four hearts and his chakra's all messed up then stabbed before Deidara's 'artistic' death…" I said and when I was talking about the deaths I tried my hardest to hold back tears and stay serious… not a good combo for me since Itachi's and Deidara's death's both made me cry, and Sasori's second death made me pissed off at Kankuro. I had finally caught up to the Edo Tense when I paused, "If I'm boring you please let me know and I'll stop." He seriously was silent during my whole explanation and normally I'm used to someone speaking up at me or calling me a nerd, hell sometimes if I do long explanations like this, Kira falls asleep and I just stop and let her sleep it off.

"Only if that's all the information you've got." He said and I seriously looked at him in shock.

"Well uh, where was I again then?" I asked still slightly in shock but also wanting to know if he really has been listening.

"You were talking about a guy named Kabuto, who you said used to work for Orochimaru, and him running into me wanting to strike a deal." He said and once again I was in shock, he actually listened to my explanations, I felt a smile cross my face.

"Oh right, silly me, well I'll finish it later after all I've been talking for a while and my voice is starting to get tired." I said rubbing my throat for emphasis, "Also I'd like to hear your thoughts and opinions on that." To be honest I'm not one of toughs people that like to hear themselves speak, I like to have actual conversations or at least a few interruptions when I do go into a rant or story.

"I'll wait till I hear the rest." He said then the world started to look like it would fade when an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Tobi before we go can I do something really quick?" I asked and I swear if I could see his face he'd have a confused look but he nodded. So I moved quick by pulling his mask up slightly then, well, had my first kiss, in a mental world. Hey no one was around but me and him, and hell it was just to see if he would react, that and to be sure if I actually felt something towards him, if I did I'd like it or dream about it later to night. He didn't even get to say or do anything since the world finally went back to the real one, and what Tobi had said was true about a few seconds did pass here. I smiled and I noticed Tobi looked as if he was blushing, as I put him back in the bag with the others, now I want to get that lollypop. When I thought that I felt my hand go up to my lips… dear god I actually kind of liked it. I quickly acted like I normally do in order for my friends not to question me or anything as I quickened my step slightly to keep up, although I stayed away from John, he still annoys me.

* * *

><p>few quick things, Tobi would have used the whole genjutsu thing earlier but he wasn't sure if he could in cat form but when Zetsu appeared then he confirmed that he could so he had to wait till he could get Nya to look in his eyes to place it. Then the whole Nya part with kissing him was mostly to see if he would react in the real world to it or not and because she felt like trying it.<p>

well please let me know how this chapter was and thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, sorry for the slow update but a few things have happened, one was I got a bit of writers block and the second was that my computer had a problem so I didn't have it for a while when my writers block finally ended

Disclamer: I do not own the Akatsuki or all that apply please R&R

* * *

><p>*First Person POV, Kira*<p>

We were all sitting down drinking slushes when I noticed Nya was acting a little more happy than usual. Trust me I can tell these things, she doesn't try to smile THAT often or even giggle either, something big recently happened.

"Hey Nya, can you and I talk in private for a moment?" I asked then I felt Deidara who was currently sitting on my head lean down with interest, until I grabbed him and set him down which caused him to hiss slightly. "Sorry Deidara but this is a private matter between girls." His kitty ears went back to show his irritation but he nodded anyways as I dragged Nya to the girls restroom for a chat. "Okay spill it what happened." I said noticing her shock then her shaking her head and plastering a smile on her face that I almost believe to be real.

"What are you talking about Kira, nothing happened." She said ending it with a light hearted laugh but when she saw my expression she stopped and looked down slightly as if thinking. "You want the long version, the summarized version or the really short version?" she asked.

"I'll go with the short version." I answered crossing my arms waiting for her to respond, I noticed she went red in the face and then just spat out five simple words.

"I had my first kiss!" she exclaimed and my jaw dropped, I was NOT expecting that at all.

"Who and when?" I asked my curiosity peeked but on the inside I was happy and wanted to congratulate her but answers first so I know who she had it with.

"When we were walking to the food area and it was with Tobi/Madara persona." She said still red and my jaw dropped again.

"H-How? Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Wait did he use that freaky mind-fuck jutsu thing or something?" I asked my brain felt like it was going to shut down if I didn't get the answers or if I did anyways.

"You mean the Tsukiyomi, yes he did use that, and I kissed him, only two seconds passed in the real world for when it happened, also no we did NOT mind-fuck." She said literally counting them on her fingers as she listed them. I sighed in relief at the last thing she said, she and I really do know each other well.

"Thank GOD, your first kiss is one thing; virginity is not a good thing." I said quietly since another girl came in and well I had gotten what I wanted to know so we both walked out and back to the group, as soon as we got there however our teacher was coming over and the Akatkitties quickly went to acting like a plushy mode, except Zetsu. You know it's pretty cool to watch it in the anime but Zetsu melding with the ground in real life is even cooler and cute since he's still technically a kitty.

"Hey kid's just thought I'd let you know the busses will be leaving in thirty minutes." Was all our teacher said then he left, most likely to the bus he would be supervising on.

*First Person POV Nya*

"Aw man and we didn't even get to go on a Feriswheel or the Enterprise!" I exclaimed getting slightly disappointed that we wouldn't ride either of toughs if the lines where long, the Enterprise was my favorite ride! I noticed everyone's expressions at my outburst, Serenity was face-palming, Kira was sighing, John was looking at me like I was crazy (like he does at every time I speak), Tobi was doing a cute head tilt but I avoided eye contact with him, Deidara was giving me a deadpanned look, Sasori was paw palming and Hidan was shaking his head meowing something.

"Nya, if you want to ride the Enterprise so bad then we'll just check the rides line and if it's short we'll ride it then leave since it's close to the entrance okay?" Serenity asked and immediately my mood brightened as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Seren-chan! Dear God Tobi's rubbed off on me." I had said in an excited voice then dropped into a serious voice as I quickly let go of my blond friend and started walking to the ride when Zetsu decided to pop up again, I just picked him up and just held him there, my fear of Tobi rubbing off on me shaking me from my very core. When we finally reached the ride the line wasn't that long and I immediately had a spring in my step as I put Zetsu into my bag that had Tobi and Sasori in it and started waiting in line a big grin on my face when the others finally came. I had also noticed Deidara popped his head out of Kira's sweatshirt most likely to see while Hidan poked his head out of Serenity's bag. Maybe I should warn them that the ride goes fast and spins upside down… nah I'll let them figure it out on their own. When we finally go to the ride it was either two people in one or one person in one each, I said I just wanted to ride alone… with the Akatkitties I had of course so I did that, Kira did the same and John was with Serenity and Hidan. The ride then began to spin slow at first then is sped up and started to rise, it was like we were flying down fast to the earth only to pull back up and shoot off to the sky, go upside down and do the same all over again.

"THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" I exclaimed while laughing slightly, this was one of the only rides where my fear of falling didn't seem to work on. This was obviously Zetsu's first ride since he seemed shocked and was freaking out, Sasori was hanging on in the bag with his claws for dear life, and Tobi seemed to enjoy the rushing wind in his fur and squeaked slightly. When the ride ended I jumped off with a large smile plastered on my face as I looked at my friends while walking backwards out of the ride. "So how was that?"

"That was, FUN! Deidara even enjoyed it as well, right?" Kira said looking down at the blond kitty that grinned back up at her and meowed something excitedly and I smirked.

"So you want to take home your new boyfriend for the day?" I asked smirking more when both Kira and Deidara blushed a deep shade of red.

"Whoa Kira got her _first_ boyfriend? Wow, I missed a lot these last few minutes." Serenity said with a big grin on her face as well and both Kira and Deidara blushed more while John just looks at all of us like we're crazy.

"Nya I can expect this kind of stuff from you by now," I objected when he said that but it fell on deft ears, "But you Serenity? I thought you'd be more sane than that." That was when all of us stopped whatever we were doing and stared at the scene going on before us, was he really going to do what I think that we're all thinking he's going to do?

"W-what are you saying?" she stammered and all eyes from us and the kitties where on this scene.

"I'm saying that either you find a way to become sane again or it's over." At that my jaw dropped, how dare he say she's not sane! She's the sanest one of us, except in the Akatkitty- no even from THEM she's the sanest one! Some might object to that but it's fucking true, there's a masochist, a bomber, a bipolar man eating plant man, a guy with a god complex that uses corpses to do his bidding, a guy who's 91 and steals people's hearts LITTERALY, a guy that want's to die by his brothers hand, a shark man who likes to kill, TOBI, a guy who turned himself into a puppet to live forever and a woman who… well actually she might be saner then the rest but STILL.

Both Hidan and Sasori hissed at him, and I was sort of shocked, it seemed like the little demon, Hidan had actually become attached to Serenity and I'm more shocked at Sasori, normally he's more calm and quiet so this made me feel he was a bit out of character. Before anyone could react to him more than the hisses he walked away from us and was lost in the crowd of students heading back to the buses. I then cast my gaze over to Sasori.

"We're going to get revenge on John next time we see him." I whispered in a slight hiss and Sasori hissed as well but in agreement.

*First Person POV: Kira*

When we got back on the bus I swear everyone could feel the anger emitting from both Nya and Sasori who I think both are thinking of the many ways they could get back at him for saying something like that to Serenity… sign me up for that action. Nya and I may be sisters since middle school but when Serenity transferred to our school in the beginning of high school we basically all became a practical family, so when someone messes with one of us they piss the rest of us off. I swear Nya and Sasori are also speaking telepathically right now because they are practically speaking through their eyes at each other and I think one of the ideas may involve poison or something.

"Um Nya, could you try turning yours and Sasori's bloodlust down a couple notches your making the driver nervous." I heard Serenity whisper and all of a sudden the feeling had died down to a manageable level, except a completely expected one from Serenity's bag, this was going to be a long ride back to school.

*First Person POV: Nya*

It was Saturday morning and I could only think one thing, this week went by fast. I just settled on completely ignoring John the rest of the week and continued trying to think of a way to avenge Serenity… even though she's completely fine with it, not dead and she's not hurt in anyway but still! I looked at the time on my clock when I noticed all the kitties except Tobi, big surprise there, had left. It was 10:21am.

"FUUUCK GOT TO GET READY!" I exclaimed literally jumping out of bed running into my closet and grabbing cloths and running to the bathroom where I started taking a shower. Today I was having Kira and Serenity come over for another sleep over with their Akatkitties, mostly so they can all catch up and all that jazz AND we can all possibly figure something out for them, other than our current arrangements. While I was in the middle of my shower I heard scratching on the door and a slightly deep hiss, crap I must have thrown Tobi off the bed when I jumped out.

"Look Tobi I'm sorry about that but could you be a good boy and wait till I'm done with my shower for the talk?" I yelled out at him praying he'd do so, when I heard nothing not even scratching I took that as a yes and sighed in relief as I finished washing my shampoo out of my hair. I finally finished the shower and when I stepped out boom there was Tobi sitting with his kitty tail curled around his paws and looking up at me, obviously waiting for me to make eye contact again like the last few times. By the last few times I mean every day except Wednesday since it was the day after I kissed him in the Tsukiyomi and for him it must have been pretty awkward after that. I just rolled my eyes and only gave him a side way glance.

"Maybe later, hungry?" I asked and smirked as he fumed slightly but nodded. I then picked him up closed my eyes and kissed his head… maybe his muzzle but I couldn't tell since my eyes where closed but I could tell it was his head. I then opened my eyes again when I pulled away from the kiss and found him blushing again and smirked. I've been getting him with that for a while now.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the wait everyone, School started up again and I've been watching and keeping updated on anime and reading manga, mostly Naruto and Bleach and I am PUMPED that the final battle is happening in Naruto and even more excited that Tobi's finally been revealed! Now I might add it in a later chapter or two but anyways Serenity's poll has finally been closed and we'll be seeing SasoSeren in the future as well:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki just the OC's please R&R

* * *

><p>*First Person POV Nya*<p>

I was sitting and practically falling asleep while waiting for my friends, it was 12:00 already and they _still_ weren't here yet… why do I get the feeling Serenity is secretly up to something and should hide my Akatkitties? I jumped when the bell rang and I looked at the time, it was 12:30, wow I did drift off to sleep, I thought Tobi or hell even Deidara would wake me. The bell rang again and I quickly got up and opened it so find, the mailman. FFFFF YOU MAILMAN, I was waiting for my friends not- wait a second.

After I got the package from him and signed for it, I opened it and delight filled me, the plushy I was waiting for, for so long FINALLY came!

"Hey Deidara look it's your long lost twin!" I called out and he glared daggers at me when I held the Deidara plushy out, still in its plastic wrapping with a smirk on my face. Oh how I was going to torture him with this, I would do the same with Pein-sama, if he wasn't Pein-sama, had 6 other freaking bodies then his own, had the rennigan and could Almighty Push my ass to the moon, literally, then use Gravitational pull, or whatever it's called just to do it again, but Hidan on the other hand, all I have to do is keep weapons from him and _not_ bleed.

"Oh and I guess they also got the size right as well, especially now since you're a cute little kitty!" I said in a sing song voice, just as he jumped at me I jumped up right when the bell rang wand yelled, "Coming" in another sing-song voice. Right as I opened the door I ducked, having gotten used to little Dei-kitty and Tobi jumping up behind me and knocking me down so often I can sense when one is there and duck or dodge, as Dei-kitty leapt at me then ended up knocking down Kira who was knocked down into Serenity which caused hisses of annoyance or of fear from their Akatkitties then want flying into the grass.

"Aww, look Dei-kitty wanted to say hi… I'm going to be in trouble for this aren't I?" I asked as Deidara fumed once again over the stupid nickname I gave him just two days ago.

"Yeah, probably, you better have a good shield for this Nya." Kira said if we were in an anime we would both be sweat dropping.

"Could you get off of me and Nya, what have you been feeding them?!" Serenity exclaimed as Kira jumped up and was holding Deidara, ultimately saving my life for now as Serenity stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well let's see, I've mostly been feeding them normal human food, but Zetsu just keeps eating all the salami we get. Then there was that lollypop I was about to have when Tobi jumped up and snatched it from me, then there where the tasty Zebra cakes an-"

"Okay we get it Nya, god your making me hungry from all that, and I ate before coming!" Kira exclaimed interrupting me as I rubbed my head sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, well don't just stand out there all day come on in, same to you guys." I said the last part being directed at the Akatkitties that where getting up and Itachi shaking the dirt out of his fur. I think it was Pein-sama who came in first leading the others in as well. Kira, Serenity, Deidara and I where the last ones to go inside, I noticed Hidan was staring at my Deidara plushy and seemed to be laughing slightly at it. Hey no one is allowed to insult or make fun of my Akatkitties but me!

"Hey Hidan, if you think that's bad you should see _your_ plushy, it's just plain _adorable_." I said with a smirk which caused Hidan to turn and hiss at me while I just brushed him off by turning my head in a bitch-please manner. About three hours past and while the Akatkitties where talking in a poof of smoke there they were back as humans, and right when Deidara went human Shadow came right up to him and laid down in his lap, curled into a ball and seemed to go to sleep.

"What the hell just happened?!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Hold on before you, guy's answer I need to do this, OH MY GAWD SO CUTE!" I said then exclaimed because Shadow seemed to really take a liking to Deidara, probably because he likes me and my mom who both have blond hair like Deidara.

"Aww no fair Deidara-sempi Tobi wanted the kitty on Tobi's lap!" Tobi wined which caused Deidara to fume and was close to jumping at him when Shadow seemed to purr loudly and caused him to sigh and scratch behind my black kitty's ear. Tobi and I both silently giggled, except to Tobi it would have been more of a silent chuckle, at the cute sight. Once again we were all interrupted from our topic, this time by my little brother coming up from the basement; I thought he went to his friend's house today!

"Sis, what's with all the weird people?" he asked looking at all the people then it seemed to hit him because once again before anyone could answer he spoke, "Your having a party or something while everyone's out aren't you. Man Catherin first the kitties and now parties wait until mom and dad find out about this!" he exclaimed and was about to run back downstairs to most likely get the phone.

"QUICK SOMEONE HELP ME STOP HIM!" I exclaimed launching myself up and running after my brother at top speed down the stairs only to notice Tobi was doing the same, I smiled at the fact that he was helping me.

*Third Person POV*

"Is it always like that here?" Konan asked which caused Kisame to chuckle, Deidara to groan, Sasori to rub his temples and Zetsu to just stare.

"Yeah but this is just a small amount of what usually goes on here, you should have seen the dinner last night food was flying." Kisame said while chuckling to which Zetsu nodded in confirmation but still remained silent perhaps it was because the black half was in a really bad mood and the other half was most likely trying to keep the other half under-control. While everyone was trying to figure out why they turned back to normal so soon, Serenity noticed something out the window, squinting her eyes she was able to make out a hood with a male wearing said hood to cover his face which also to her looked like they had some glasses on, before she could make anything else out the figure seemed to notice she had spotted him and vanished, as soon as he did in another cloud of smoke the Akatsuki where back to kitties which stunned Serenity, the most while Kira just picked Deidara up and stared.

"What the hell is going on around here?' she questioned out loud almost as if hopping that Deidara could answer it in kitty form.

Meanwhile at the same time, Tobi and Nya both caught Jack, surprisingly Tobi was still in human form with this.

"Alright little bro, listen up, I wasn't having a party I was just having friends over and they happened to bring their own friends over as well okay? No one will get in trouble and we'll save all our skins at the same time as well." Nya proposed to her younger brother while having Tobi hold the phone out of reach, before anything else was said a small smoke cloud appeared and there on the ground was a Tobi kitty with the phone oh his head, a stunned looking Jack and a Nya with a what the fuck face. "Okay change of plans, you tell no one, looking into lollypop faced kitties eyes who just a few moments ago was a lollypop faced human and forget everything that has happened." Nya said holding Tobi up facing her brother, where both where very confused as to what just happened and what Nya was talking about. When she realized Tobi wasn't even using his sharingan she felt slightly awkward then and lowered Tobi slightly and grinned sheepishly at her younger brother who looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" she laughed out nervously.

"You think sis?" Jack asked in a slightly irritated but also somewhat surprised tone as well.

Meanwhile, in a large forest like setting nowhere near the house with the Akatkitties and the girls was the hooded figure Serenity had spotted, the figure walked and walked quickly to find his master and inform him of the recent happening, he pushed up his glasses slightly and at the same time moved a bit of silver hair from his face.

*First Person POV Serenity*

Kira was still holding her possibly future boyfriend in kitty form trying to figure out what the hell was happening and Nya and her brother along with Tobi where down stairs doing god knows what all while I looked back at the spot with the hooded figure, so I thought to myself: _Hey it's probably nothing, I'll just let them know if he's seen again by either me or someone else._ However something about him seemed slightly familiar, almost as if Nya had told me about a character or a person who fit that description, man this was going to bug me. I would ask Nya who she would think it was but I really don't want her going through a rant again, last time she did I almost fell asleep and I feel bad enough about it already. Finally I felt something in my mind click. _The guy disappeared to quickly, and when he did the Akatsuki went back to being kitties, could he have something to do with them being like this or them being here in general?_

* * *

><p>We finally see Serenity's POV and if your confused about the Plushy look back in the first chapter and you'll know~<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! been about... a month maybe since I last updated this, well with school and finishing my drivers ed(Behind the Wheel training) going on this is what I'm going to strive with updates, AT LEAST one update every month, and with next month on the 3rd being this stories one year B-day, I'm probably going to do something special for it... if I remember to XD so anyways

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Akatsuki or anything Naruto related I do own the OC's in the story though so please R&R

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV*<p>

"So that's how we got to where we are now." Nya said summarizing every event till the moment they were in currently and an almost half asleep Jack leaning against a wall just to help keep himself upright and awake.

"My God Catherin, you really need to cut down your talks." Jack said rubbing his temples.

"I know, but every time I try it just ends up either being too long or missing key details or I just get to thirsty." Nya replied causing her brother to practically sweat drop.

"_And here I thought you just got to in-depth into your explanations."_ Tobi meowed to himself but was still heard by Nya and Jack.

"… I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult Tobi, so here is my reaction to the compliment, Thanks Tobi it means a lot, if it was an insult however I take it back, I will take it all back." Nya said with a deadpanned expression on her face. If Tobi was back in his world he would probably be sweat dropping.

"Uh, sis, Sorry if I'm interrupting your moment with your… kitty boyfriend," Both looked as if they were choking slightly when he said that, "but I'm going to head upstairs now. Oh and I'm not going to tell mom or dad, they wouldn't believe me anyways." Before Nya could protest, since her's would be the only one he'd be able to understand, he was already running up the stairs.

*First Person POV, Nya*

GOD DAMN MY BROTHER! Tobi is _so not_ my boyfriend; if anything he's just an annoyance… when alone other than that he's fun but still! It… it wouldn't work anyways, as soon as they find a way home we'd never see them again, besides he also most likely sees me as just a source of information and probably annoying or irritating… mostly from toughs kisses… maybe more of the one on the lips that one time but that was in the Illusion world so I guess it shouldn't really count. I quickly cleared my throat and also getting my mind off possibly murdering my brother for that comment.

"Well best not stay down here to long; besides I've got to prepare lunch anyways." I said forcing a big smile on my face and rubbing the back of my head sheepishly at the same time I cracked one eye open and looked down at the lollypop faced kitty who seemed to sigh but nod at the same time. With that we both walked upstairs very quietly and slightly awkwardly at the same time. When we reached the main floor I noticed Kira was holding her probable boyfriend in kitty form near her chest and looking down at the same time, guess she's upset that they changed back so quickly… wait I think Deidara's enjoying his position right now. Now that I think about it I feel very sorry for Serenity having Hidan now, after all she may be the shortest of us three friends but she's the biggest in the, um, chest region, Kira being in the middle and the tallest and me being the smallest and the middle height.

"Um Kira I think your smothering him." I managed to get out which I noticed caused both Hidan and Kisame to snap their heads in her direction and have a slight look of jealousy going on, while I noticed Deidara seemed to be kitty smirking at his position and Kira looked confused for a bit then realized and set the bomber kitty down with a blush covering her face. Serenity seemed to laugh slightly at the whole situation and I just bit my lower lip to try to hold back my own, Kira's face was just priceless and Deidara's upset kitty face was even better. "If you guys don't mind…. I'm a going ta cook now." I said quickly and rushed to the kitchen to cook some, and by some I mean two whole, pizza and two packages of cheese bread. After all I'm feeding 14 mouths for the whole weekend… wait OH FUCKING HELL WHY DID I FORGET ABOUT MY PARENT'S BEING HOME ALL DAY ON SUNDAY?! I quickly doubled back, ended up slipping and hitting my head on the ground.

"FUUUUUUUUCK THAT HURT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs soon after I fell, and I'm pretty glad now that I have a pretty thick skull otherwise it probably would have left more than a bump. I sat back up and rubbed the sore spot on my head, yup it was definitely going to be a bump. Just then I had just thought of something, _if the Deva path of Pein-sama's bodies is here, then where did the others go and where is his real body if that's true, I'll have to ask him about it later… what was I running out to tell them again?_

"Uh Nya you alright, that was quite a fall you took there." Serenity asked which caused me to look over, with my hand still on my sore spot to see my friends looking a little worried as well as some of the Akatkitties.

"Eh, I'm fine, takes more than that to knock me out!" I replied knocking on my head slightly, "Ow… still a little sore but other than that I'm good!" I swear all of them did a sweat drop and only then did I remember what I was going to tell them. "Oh crap that's right, My parent's will be home all day tomorrow so it'll be hard to hide… well all ten of you guys or come up with a pretty damn good excuse for having nine boys over AND being alone with said boys in the basement."

"… OH GOD MY POOR BRAIN!" Serenity exclaimed after thinking about it, Kira just gave a slight purvey smirk and Konan looked just bad as Serenity soon after, I think it took longer for the boys to figure it out, other than Itachi who just shivered slightly and I'm pretty damn sure Tobi figured it out as well but was playing innocent minded Tobi and did a confused kitty head tilt… damn I wish I had a camera, all their reactions where priceless. Hidan didn't seem to mind it much, most likely thinking that he was a pimp or something, Zetsu's white half blushed and seemed to laugh nervously while the black half looked slightly sick, Kakuzu just sent a death glare, Deidara seemed to be day dreaming about something as I'm pretty sure his face would be a very bright red from the images, Pein-sama once again got protective over Konan, Sasori… seemed to follow Itachi's lead and shiver slightly and Kisame just smirked slightly.

"Yup… now I'm going back to finish lunch, and well just had to warn you guys LATER!" I got up and was about to run again when I stopped and took my socks off that I usually don't wear then threw them hard on the ground. "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME HURT MY HEAD YOU DAMNED SOCKS!" after that was exclaimed I went back to the kitchen to finish making the food.

*Third Person POV*

"_Did she really just do that?" _Hidan asked and for once didn't add a swear in one of his sentences, while Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu just nodded obviously not affected by it.

"_Yeah, and trust me, this wasn't the weirdest thing she's done, compared to a few other things she did, this was actually pretty normal." _Kisame meowed while stretching slightly.

"… For some reason I'm not surprised by that." Serenity said out loud while scratching the back of her head slightly. Kira on the other hand noticed Deidara seemed to be in a daze which caused the red head to be confused.

"Hey, Dei. Earth to Deidara you there?" Kira asked while waving a hand in front of the blond bomber kitty's face which seemed to snap him out of his daydreams. "Welcome back to reality Dei!" Kira giggled after Deidara finally snapped back to reality while over with Serenity and the others some betting was going on.

"I bet $5 that Kira will be the one to kiss him first." Serenity whispered after setting out a paper that had many different bet numbers and items on it for the others to use.

"_Betcha he fucks the bitch first." _Hidan meowed only to get smacked on the head by his greedy partner who pointed to the $20's symbol under the Deidara line Serenity had drew.

"_Where would you get $20's anyways?" _Sasori asked slightly confused at the banker's notion.

"_Kira's wallet."_ Kakuzu replied and that was enough to get to the point to everyone.

"LUNCH IS READY EVERYONE!" Nya called out after a buzzing sound was heard which everyone, even Jack who went upstairs, went to, to get food, well except Kira who had eaten beforehand.

*First Person, Kira*

I went to the front room and waited for the others to either get their food and come up and eat or to finish eating and then come back.

"Mreow." I looked down and saw Deidara stayed behind as well, which caused my head to tilt slightly in confusion.

"Sup Dei?" I asked then stopped and then face palmed myself for forgetting that I won't be able to understand him… how Nya can put up with overly talkative Akatkitties I will never- wait actually I can, she talks to a lot of things that don't respond back or she just guesses what they say and how they respond, but how she can do that and still be considered even _slightly_ sane… hell if I know. "Hey aren't you going to go eat with the others?"

I watched the blond kitty seem to think a bit then shook his head for no… only for his stomach to growl slightly which I had to hold back a giggle for, damn why is it when I'm hanging with him I act a bit more girly?

"Seems your stomach says otherwise, come on I'll eat with you if you want." I offered, to which Deidara seemed to think about it again only to slowly nod. "You're so cute when you do that Dei!" I squealed without even thinking about it, and once I realized the words that came out I ended up blushing and I noticed Deidara just stared up at me with slightly wide eyes. "I, um, what I meant to say was, uh…. C-Come on let's go get some of that food now!"

With that we, I think since I didn't check if he was following me, went to the kitchen to where the others where and I think I had gotten my blush under control, I'll be damned if I let them know what just happened, besides Seren and Nya would both just think something else then what really happened if they caught on. Probably along the level of a first kiss or something like Nya with Tobi in the Tsukiyomi world… lol clue reference, but anyways I don't like him like that... right, I mean we don't know each other that well yet so it can't be possible…. Right?

* * *

><p>If your wondering why Kira is calling Deidara, Dei well it's because my friend (who I will not name since she would most likely want to remain unnamed) who Kira is based on and I both call Deidara by that (I however use Dei-Dei-kun more often the Dei) and I thought it would make their alone time seem cuter! anyways Thanks for Reading this chapter, and once again please Review ^^<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, first off I'd like to apologize for a few things, first off is the delay on how long this chapter took, I'm really sorry about that Writer's Block had taken a hold of me on this chapter, the next thing is how short the chapter is, I would have made it longer but once again Writers Block and as well I kind of wanted to start the next chapter off with a new starting point now you can skip the rest of this AN and get to the story if you want to.

Okay so a lot of things have happened recently like School being close to an end for the first semester, and Final's coming up, then there's next week where I'm going to be going on a trip to DC for a few days so no writing at all then and the biggest was I had to get glasses, because I'm apparently very nearsighted and have astigmatism in my left eye, and the truth is I have been noticing during Freshman Year that things started to look blurrier... so that's my life so far in a nutshell

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Naruto Related just the OC's

Please R&R

* * *

><p>*First Person POV Nya*<p>

When Kira came out the only other people with opposable thumbs, being the brat of a brother of mine, Serenity and I, where holding a piece of the pizza and taking a bite. I seemed to notice she looked a little flustered as she seemed to hurry and prepare a plate, possibly for her or Deidara, and seemed to then check for something or someone, then scurried off… what the hell happened in toughs few minutes I was away?

"Oi, Seren did you notice something weird with Kira just now?" I asked and noticed Jack seemed to choke a bit on his pizza.

"Now that you mention it, yeah and did you notice Dei-kitty's still not here?" She asked back and I nodded… OH GOD DID THEY KISS?! HOW COULD SHE NOT TELL ME I MEAN I TOLD HER ABOUT MINE WITH TOBI…. More importantly did she kiss him first or did he kiss her, because if she kissed him first Serenity and I are both totally getting a lot of money from Kakuzu for it… wait where will Kakuzu even be GETTING the money? SO MANY QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERS!

*First Person POV Serenity*

After Nya questioned if I had noticed anything weird with Kira and after I mentioned that Deidara wasn't there my mind seemed to be going a mile a second on the possible things that could have happened but they stopped when I noticed Nya's face, she had wide eyes and a dropped jaw and the expression changed a lot finally settling on a pissed off looking face.

"We must get her to tell what happened." She finally said full blown serious voice that had a hint of anger in it as well as determination.

"Um, I'm almost afraid to ask what you have in mind so I'm going to say this instead, you have fun with that." I said slightly fearing for both mine and Kira's life now.

"… What I was simply going to ask her, what the hell where you thinking I was going to do?" Nya asked with a confused face but I could also tell her serious demeanor was dropped and she was back to her version of normal. "By the way where do you think Kakuzu will even GET the money for the bet?" she asked which caused me to frown since I could think of five maybe seven ways for him to get the money, and all of them involved stealing/killing a person, and Nya's supposed to know more about the Akatsuki then Kira or I… maybe that fall she took affected her memory somewhat.

*First Person POV Nya*

I noticed as Serenity gave me one of her, you-really-don't-know-do-you looks and then it hit me like the floor earlier and I face palmed myself for my stupidity.

"He's going to steal it isn't he?" I questioned only to get a nod from practically everyone in the room and I groaned slightly to myself then face planted on the table. "Damn you socks…" I muttered then sat back up and held a board face, which now that I think about it is my Itachi face only with half lidded eyes.

"You know what, I'm heading back to the basement, and if anyone needs me I'll be down there." I said and calmly walked downstairs only to rush into the room that has my PS3 in it and plop down on the couch. "My god I'm stupid." I muttered to myself for forgetting about Kakuzu's love of money and his job in his world as a bounty hunter… that stole other people's hearts… god damn it note to self-do not piss him off if I want to live… damn why is it that only NOW I'm realizing all of this?! Once again I blame the socks for the fall that caused me to hurt my head. I sighed and picked up the PS3 controller to play my frustrations out by kicking ass in videogame format.

*Time Skip about half an hour later*

"DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE YOU FUCKING XENOMORPHS!" I shouted at my Alien vs. Predator game while going through the play though of the Predator which was my more preferred game play since I find that the Marine one is annoying and the Xenomorph one is just plain confusing for me, mostly with the wall and ceiling walks.

"Mreow?" I then jumped and in the game my character got hit and I quickly paused the game and looked to see Hidan sitting there with an amused look on his kitty face to which I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Idiot you made me lose my concentration and I was kicking serious Xenomorph ass!" I yelled at the kitty only to get said kitty to stick his tongue out at me and hiss something at me. Just then something hit me and I grinned evilly at Hidan, and I noticed he seemed to flinch slightly at it which caused my grin to intensify. "I'm going to have to make you pay compensation for it, _little kitty._" I hissed then pulled out _my_ insane laugh which made him lower his ears and start backing up only to fail when I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and he started flailing around. I then began carrying him up the stairs smiling and giggling to myself evilly, oh how I was going to enjoy this payback. After reaching the main floor I went up to the second floor and then proceeded to go into the guest bedroom, I continued carrying Hidan, who I think was scratching me but I'm not very sure, and dragged him into the closet where I kept some of the old kitty clothing that Serenity once brought over and forgot after dressing poor Shadow up in it. While looking though it I found the PERFECT outfit, and then I looked back at Hidan only to see he was clawing my hand and arm… FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCC CCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII IIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG HELL IT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER! Right now I'm glad I have a delayed reaction to pain… mostly when my mind is on something else and I'm not looking at it… GAH it stings! I literally had to fight back tears of pain… oh god it's on the same arm as my bullet wound, oh, oh GOD NOW THAT'S HURTING AS WELL, DAMN YOU HIDAN! Through my mental cursing and trying to hold back the tears threatening to flow out of my eyes, I saw that Hidan noticed it and was now smirking, oh he's so getting it now, I would drowned him but I'm not that kind of person, plus I'm pretty sure it's still animal abuse even when he's human.

*Time Skip*

"Aww your just a little doll aren't you Hidanna~" I said smirking evilly and taking pictures with my phone, of a kitty Hidan wearing a poofy pink princess dress with a matching tiara and glaring daggers at me, he would have pounced at me but thankfully the dress was really hard for him to move in, as well as jump in. Oh but I won't let his torture end there~ looking back at my phone I sent a text to both Serenity and Kira telling them to come upstairs and bring some of the guys with them, also Princess Hidanna's so going to be my new wallpaper.

"So Nya what's- oh my GOD!" Serenity squealed in happiness and I noticed her eyes where sparkling as well… at least I think they are, I can't really tell, but what I could tell was that Kira was trying not to laugh, Dei-kitty was laughing, Tobi seemed to be snickering, Kakuzu was smirking and Sasori was just shaking his head, not sure if he was smiling or not though… is it just me or has my world been looking slightly fuzzier this year? Eh I'm sure it's nothing.

"Isn't little Hidanna just ADORABLE?" I asked with a bright smile on my face when I heard said silver cat I was making fun of hiss at me and I just turned and smiled creepily at him, with only one reply. "You mad bro?" That alone got Kira to burst out laughing, and was literally rolling on the ground… wait wasn't there something I was going to ask her… OH YEAH! "So Kira, did you and Dei-Dei kiss? If so was that why you were acting weird earlier?" I asked looking back and everyone seemed to freeze and there was an uncomfortable silence… oh god I should not have said that till later. I noticed both Kira and Deidara where frozen, and Kira seemed to have gone as red as her hair… OH GOD I SHOULD NOT HAVE SAID THAT!

* * *

><p>Yes in the Story Nya's going to need to get glasses at some point... after all she is based off of me... PLUS you get to see Kitty Hidan in a dress~<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

OH MY GOD IT'S BEEN FOREVER! sorry for the very long wait everyone, I had actually lost inspiration for this story after the friend that Serenity is based on graduated *sigh* School starts next week as well and I'm also applying for collage, I've also been writing and working on other things for a while but have been mostly unmotivated so I apologize! And truth be told I actually had writer's block on this for a long ass time, once again I'm so sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Akatsuki if I did they would have lived and Tobi would still be Obito but a mix of his fun loving personality and his serious ones!

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV*<p>

All was silent for quite a few moments with Nya looking shocked, guilty and upset all at the same time. Surprisingly even Hidan was quiet the entire time, and that's saying something in itself. Finally after what seemed like forever Kira let out a sigh and had a serious face on.

"Look Deidara and I never kissed alright, just an awkward conversation that's all." Kira said not making eye contact and seemed to still be recovering from her embarrassment but also trying to look somewhat cool at the same time… in Nya's mind only one thing was thought, FAIL.

"A-alright now that that moment is over what are we going to do now?" Serenity asked.

"_Get me out of this fucking dress!"_ Hidan hissed while the rest of the Akatsuki snickered at him, oh the moment they got home they wouldn't let him live this moment down, ever.

"OH, OH I KNOW LET'S WATCH SCARY MOVIE OR SOME HORROR OR A COMEDY MOVIE!" Nya exclaimed practically bouncing in her seat with excitement and renewed energy.

"So long story short you want to watch Scary Movie and laugh at it." Serenity asked deadpanning while Kira seemed to brighten up.

"Hell yeah oh and I've got the second and fourth movies as well and Vampires Suck, so we can watch so many actual movie parodies and laugh our asses off until we look like Hidanna's fur!~" Nya exclaimed with a happy tone and face on that caused the only serious people there to sweat drop and Hidan to hiss at his "new" name. "Wait before that I have to finish kicking Xenomorph ass as the bad ass Predator first, dad hates it when I leave that thing on pause to long." Nya said a dull look crossing her eyes as she seemed to be staring off to space for a second only to come crashing back down to earth and started down the stairs humming something, if you listened closely you could make out it was the tune to Bleed it Out by Linkin Park.

"_BITCH GET BACK HERE, TAKE THIS FUCKING DRESS OFF AND LET ME SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!"_ was hissed at her retreating form while Serenity took the time and noticed that both Tobi and Zetsu seemed to be missing from their little group.

*First Person POV Nya*

"Phft if Hidan thinks I'm going to take that dress off of him he's a fucking idiot." I muttered to myself with a smirk on my face as I made my way to the basement again. I sat down and took the game off pause only to turn it off with a sigh, I then went over to the DVD area and pulled out the Scary Movie and could barely contain my excitement. That is until I had a weird feeling, like I was being watched, which I knew would be impossible since the movie room where the PS3 was didn't have any windows, just two doors, one leading out to the game/living room and the stairs while the other led to the exercise room that I rarely go into. I then looked all around and saw nothing but the feeling didn't go away then my eyes finally went to the top right corner of the ceiling and I saw part of a black and white face popping out, and I pulled out my Itachi face.

"Zetsu, come down from the ceiling." I said while crossing my arms and making a slight finger motion and noticed Zetsu seemed to converse about it with himself a bit only for him to sink back into the ceiling and me to feel very annoyed. In a brief flash I sighed at myself. "I've already gotten to use to this shit."

_This makes me wonder… what will my life be like after they leave?_ I thought to myself and I felt a sad frown cross my face as I began to think. _I guess I might just go back to my boring old life of videogames, hanging around with my few friends, reading online manga, getting pissed at my younger brother… wait I do that last part already, anyways… wait why the hell didn't I think of this before? The thing that bugged me the most was who the hell Tobi really is, so sometime before he leaves I'll have to take a peek at what he looks like under the mask and try to prove my whole theory about the last coffin that bastered Kabuto summoned was the real Madara and Tobi was actually Obito but with a portion of Madara's soul in him to be true! _(**AN: Yeah before the big reveal thing happened in the manga this was my actual theory and it only proved partly right)**

"Mew?" I jumped and snapped out of my fan girlish thoughts and saw Tobi looking up at me…. Speak or in this case think of the devil and he shall appear.

"Damn it Tobi I was thinking…" I muttered but he seemed to have heard me as I noticed his rolling eyes, to which I did the proper response and stuck my tongue out at him. "So what do you want this time, I'm just about to set up a movie for everyone." I asked while crossing my arms while raising an eyebrow, thinking he wanted more info from the newest Naruto chapter, jokes on him I haven't read that in a while it's all Bleach now. No way in hell was I going to ruin the plot of the story anymore or change the future… also Bleach had more action going on in it currently so that was a major two thumbs up in my book and I've also been playing some online Solitaire damn that game gets addicting. However before the genjutsu could take over I just realized something. "Tobi if you guys have your abilities back doesn't that mean you guys could like use transformation jutsu or is it called henge?"

I watched closely as the orange faced cat seemed to just realize this and face-pawed himself, seriously a genius over looked that small detail while someone who would usually get a C average figured it out in about… three weeks. I continued to watch as he seemed to concentrate and in a poof of smoke, before Sunday as well, replacing the adorable kitty was the mysteriously handsome- I mean masked man I've come to be rather acquainted with.

"If Zetsu asks I figured it out myself." Tobi said in his "Madara-mode" voice and I couldn't contain my laughter, not only was he slightly childish in his serious tone BUT he never noticed Zetsu spying from the ceiling corner behind him. Note to self: next time I want to blackmail someone take Zetsu with he IS an amazing spy plus he's cool in my books. I then noticed Tobi was looking intently at me through my laughing and I just felt I couldn't stop even with the glare I could feel coming from behind the mask.

"S-sorry… it's just… you where… so serious… it was funny!" I managed between laughs and clutching my sides as I tried to calm down from my laughing fit. Oh man though just picturing the look on his face was what made me burst out, plus with the Akatsuki around I haven't had many laughs… other than today or with movies, Kisame and Deidara really like the zombie movies.

"You done yet?" the orange masked Nin asked while I was now slowing my breath, I then nodded after taking a final deep breath and let out a sigh. "Good because I have questions…"

"If it's more about your world forget it, I stopped reading that for a while." I interrupted still watching him and where Zetsu was peeking out doing his spying… funny if it wasn't for his black half and gold eyes I probably wouldn't have noticed him… oh my god I think I need to get my eyes checked. He seemed to give an agitated sigh.

"No it's not that," okay now I'm confused as to what he's going to ask if it's not about his world then what is it about? "Why do you always choose to not see the world the way it really is?" okay now that is a weird question for me. We just sat there for a little while in silence when I had just realized he did actually want my answer.

"Oh you really want my answer…. Huh well I guess it's because the world can be cruel but sometimes it's best to just play ignorant and just let what happens happen." I said after a bit of thought but even then I knew I just didn't have a real answer. I could tell he seemed to sense that I don't actually have a real answer either but chose to accept what I gave out without even thinking. "Oh and just have to say this but, Hey Zetsu you don't have to spy anymore, funny moment is over." I tried to hold back my smile but was failing, at seeing Tobi twitch slightly at the sound of Zetsu-kitty snickering and finally come out…. After moving from the ceiling to the wall that is, then seemed to concentrate a bit then poof there was… the man plant.

"Hey Nya is the movie ready ye- why are Tobi and Zetsu human-err I mean human and plant again?" We all saw that Kira had come down and looked slightly confused, and it seemed Deidara, Kakuzu and Kisame followed.

"Well you see," I had started only for Tobi to jump up excitedly… damn it why can't he be like that more often it's so cute and funny.

"Nya-chan reminded Tobi and Zetsu-san about the henge jutsu and Zetsu-san had tried it out first then POOF here we are!" Tobi exclaimed all excitedly and deciding to play along I just nodded while smiling… mostly because it was half true. I then looked at the three Akat-kitties that followed Kira and my smile widened as I noticed they all paw palmed at forgetting one of the basic jutsus, well you can't really blame them it is one of the most under used jutsu in the manga and anime if you think about it, I doubt most ninja even know how to use it.

"You guys can turn back as well you know, mom and dad barely come down here anyways and with the door to the stairs closed and the movie rooms door closed as well they won't hear a thing." I said reminding Kisame and Deidara about that small key fact. It's true especially when a movie is playing the surround sound will cover the noise and no one outside the room can hear any conversation going on. Then in another poof, there were three more Akatsuki members replacing the cute kitties and standing there.

"Seriously we could have turned back at any time, sheesh talk about embarrassing hm." Deidara groaned taking a seat on one of the, as I like to dub the cool couch seats that fold back into a relaxed position and look like comfy theater seats, theater seats.

"Hey don't be, after all the henge jutsu is RARELY used in both the anime and manga…" I said, thinking to myself how much I would abuse the technique if I could actually do it. Then my dreaded thoughts of me driving, followed by a crash and car explosion entered my mind at a thought of me henging my age appearance immediately sent that idea down the drain and I just went to finish setting the movie up then taking my seat in the middle of the theater seats. **(AN: there are three)**

"So what's to be expected in this movie?" Kisame asked taking up a spot on the normal couch a short distance away from the L-shaped couch where Kira and Kakuzu sat, Tobi decided to sit on the other side of me and Zetsu most likely went to get the others and would be watching from either the ceiling or the wall.

"Lots of funny things that make fun of small facts usually missed in actual movies and making fun of other movies." I said smiling and we all waited about a minute for everyone to come down, only for me to grin evilly when I noticed Hidan was still in cat form and in the dress. "Hey look Princess Hidanna decided to join us!" I exclaimed jokingly which earned me a hiss of annoyance from said silver furred Jashinist. Man I will never EVER let him live this down as long as I live… which wouldn't be long the moment he turns back to human but I don't care right now I'm enjoying myself.

"Wait why hasn't Hidan turned back yet?" Kisame asked.

"Idiot probably forgot how to do a simple henge." Kakuzu gruffly said which caused Hidan to hiss at him again.

"He tried but apparently the clothing is preventing him from doing so." Sasori said after deciding to sit Indian style a little bit in front of the L shaped couch.

"So you mean to say our worlds clothing prevents you from turning back, storing that info away for latter." I said muttering the last part to myself with a smirk then finally starting the movie when everyone was seated.

* * *

><p>Seriously the Henge no jutsu is one of the most under used if you think about it! And since they are gaining their old abilities back they can use chakra again, also appearently whatever form their in if they are wearing something from our world they can't transform unless they remove it, this will be used again later on! anyways please Review and readreview my other stories as well please I really appreciate it!


	19. Chapter 19

Hi Everyone, yup still alive. Normally I would apologize for the lateness but... well I guess it's become expected of me and well this story as well as pretty much all of them I've gotten writer's block on them (then there's the fact I've been reading a lot of Creepypasta's and playing a lot of videogames as well) As well as the fact I've had to take four driver's tests before finally passing as well as Mid Term's coming up for my senior year (Both hardest yet easiest year.) so yeah just enjoy the fact I've finally updated

I do not own the Akatsuki, Please R&R

* * *

><p>*First Person POV Serenity*<p>

We had all just finished watching the first Scary Movie, which had caused most if not all of us to laugh, but the one's that didn't where Itachi, who in my opinion showed about as much emotion as a board, Pein, who from what Nya told me is most likely internally face palming at the purposeful stupidity of the movie, Konan, who I saw attempt to hide her laughter, and Kakuzu, and thank the high heavens for that I'm honestly a little scared to hear his laugh. I was actually surprised to see Sasori chuckle a few times, it actually sounded very nice. Well better than Hidan's and Nya's Hidan impersonation laugh that is, toughs still make me jump whenever I hear them.

"And that is why movie spoofs are awesome." I heard Nya laugh and I could see Tobi also laughing… but if what Nya says about him putting up an act is true then it probably wasn't even real. "Who's ready for the next one?"

"MEOW!" Hidan who was still in cat form… and had his princess dress on meowed… God I'm glad he's still in cat form it's pretty cramped in here as is.

"HELL YEAH PUT ANOTHER ONE ON!" Kira exclaimed with a spark of enjoyment in her eyes.

"Tobi want's another funny movie!" Tobi laughed and wiped his eyehole of his mask.

"Sure thing." I said simply putting a smile on my face even when I looked over at Pein and I could practically see him internally face-palming again at the thought of more funny stupidity.

"Hey if any of the movies can beat the Zombieland one, then bring it!" Kisame said with a toothy grin, and with that Nya already got the second Scary Movie ready. Except I stood up after realizing something.

"Hey don't start it yet I've got to make a call." I said only for Kira, Konan and Pein to understand what I meant by a nod leaving the other's confused. After leaving the movie room and going out to the secondary living room of the basement I pulled my cell phone out and called my mom only to be surprised at looking out the windows and seeing snow. It put me into a calm state of mind I almost forgot I was calling my mom.

"_Hello?"_ the sound of my mom's voice snapped me out of it and I finally replied.

"Hi mom, just letting you know ahead of time I'm alright and to wish you a good night." I said and almost hung up until I heard her speak.

"_And why are you telling me ahead of time instead of on time, it almost sounds like you girls are up to something."_ My mom said sounding suspicious, _"Don't tell me that Catharine girl you hang out with is going to make you do something you don't like or I wouldn't approve of."_

"No mom we're just watching movies and I didn't want to interrupt the movie marathon to call you alright?" I sighed at my mother's suspicion, she's always been weary of Nya since the whipped cream incident, and the time Nya found my families paint-ball guns and just had to fire them… inside the house, on the carpets, curtains and us. Yes she apologized and yes it was all easily fixed but mom still brings it up whenever she talks about her.

"… _alright then love you sweetie."_

"Love you to mom…" I said hanging up feeling saddened about how my own mother reacts to my friends most times.

"HOLY SHIT DON'T START THE MOVIE I HAVE TO MAKE A PIT STOP!" I could only blink at Cather-Nya, sometimes I forget to call her that when she's being… weirder than usual, went running up the stairs like a hungry Zetsu was after her.

"… I will never understand how she can make a fool of herself and still feel proud." I jumped slightly from the voice only to notice it was Sasori and I just sighed.

"It's a mystery even the world doesn't want to know. Unless you ask Tobi maybe?" I asked bringing up a thought that seemed to fit. I was shocked to notice his eyes shift slightly over to the orange masked man, who seemed to be humming the Do You Like Waffles tune, then back at me.

"I doubt he would give me his real answer, plus it's not the same." I heard him say quietly and for a moment I was confused only for it to be replaced with shock. Did this mean Sasori knew Tobi was Madara or something, and his personality was an act? But how he found out is the better question.

"How do you know?" I whispered as quietly as I could, making sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You'd be surprised how many books Nya has that give a lot of information just by image alone." He replied in an equally quiet voice… oh my god did it sound hot.

*First person POV: Nya*

Whew internal crisis averted, I've really got to stop drinking so much soda… and laughing so much after drinking said soda. After washing my hands thoroughly (even more so than usual because Kira's a slight germ-o-phoebe) I thought for a minute and decided to bring my darling laptop down and check my e-mail's, Deviantart and maybe play a little more solitaire (it's official I'm addicted) and maybe, just maybe check for new manga updates to get Tobi off my back.

"Hmm… maybe while I'm at it I should get some popcorn but then they would be left waiting… and Sasori hate's waiting… Ah to hell with it they are waiting." I laughed to myself out loud only to get stopped in my tracks by a voice.

"Who's Sasori?" it was my dad, and the only thing I could do now was just come up with a quick, believable lie.

"Just a character I'm writing about." I responded without thinking much and was now internally patting myself on the back as he just accepted it.

"Alright, oh by the way you do know you're watching your brother while your mother and I go out for our pool tournament tonight and tomorrow if we win right?" I now felt my eyes widen at the news, and heard him sigh in response. "Well now you do, make sure you spend time with him and not just your friends the whole time alright Pajamas?"

"Y-yeah I got it dad." I said after internally wincing at the nickname that he gave me… years ago, not my fault PJ's are so comfy that I don't want to leave it on days I don't have school!

"Alright just wanted to make sure, we're going to leave in about an hour." Dad said and I just nodded while heading back downstairs. Once I got down there I noticed Tobi had a can in his hand and momentarily I was confused until I saw the color.

"Awe HELL NO! That's my last Root Beer!" I yelled slightly pissed off which caused everyone's attention to turn to me from whatever it was they were doing and it made Tobi jump slightly and thankfully not spill any of the delicious soda.

"Nya calm down it's just a soda…" Serenity started only to feel my wrath.

"Just a soda? JUST A SODA?! How DARE you call one of the two nectars of the God's "Just a soda"! Sure you can call any other one besides orange that but still how dare you!" Seriously how dare she! ... I'm beginning to think I'm addicted, does drinking Root Beer since I was like four and still loving it count? Ah well whatever. I then turned my attention to Tobi with a fixed glare. "AND You! How come you didn't ask me?!"

"T-Tobi's sorry Nya-chan! Tobi didn't know!" he squealed and instantly my heart broke and now I was trying to hold back tears I always get when guilt overrides me.

"I-It's… I mean I'm… sigh, it's okay just please ask before you take it next time alright?" Damn it I'm such a softy… wait if he drinks it then he has to pull up his mask, then that means I can see what he looks like underneath! I felt myself looking intently at Tobi and I'm pretty sure a good amount of the others where as well as we saw him slowly reach up to move his mask… only to disappear in a poof of smoke and turn back into cat form… looking damn proud of himself and cute at the same time.

"DAMN IT!" Three voices, adding my own and a hissing Hidan exclaimed at being denied a chance to see one of the greatest mysteries in the Naruto-verse besides Kakashi's face.

"Tobi, Y U NO LET US SEE YOUR FACE?!" Kira raged while Tobi just did a cute head tilt and I'm pretty sure only my anger vanished there as I started to pat his head affectionately.

"It doesn't really matter Kira, besides how can you stay mad at _**this**_ face?" I questioned with a slight smile while holding up Kitty-Tobi to her face only for said kitty, who I'm sure is still acting but I don't really give a damn about it right now because it's so fucking cute, to squeak cutely. I could see Kira's frown twitch slightly from trying to hold back a smile and try to stay mad but I could see Deidara and Serenity still fuming slightly at being denied still. Kira then just let out a defeated sigh.

"Just… Just start the movie." She said and I smiled and happily did so, surprised no one even questioned me bringing my laptop or why I even was turning it on if I was going to watch the movie with them.

*Time skip*

It was about half way through the movie when I finally decided to get back to reading the manga I've been putting off for two weeks. Only to get a big surprise that made my eyes sparkle and I accidently blurted out.

"YES MY THEORY IS PROVING CORRECT!" The next thing I knew everyone was staring at me and now I'm starting to get more nervous than I've ever been. Well this is a definite "oh shit" moment. Quickly reacting I addressed the situation with a nervous smile. "Uh, ignore the crazy girl reading manga online and go back to the movie please."

"You're reading online manga?" Oh shit that's Sasori… And my usual bullshitting skills have failed me in my panic… well the "oh shit" moment quickly escalated to a "fuck my life" moment.

"Y-yes but it's not yours." I said trying to be as convincing as possible… which probably won't work against trained ninja's that master the art of deception.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind showing us, or even letting us in on your "Theory" that's being proven correct, hm." Deidara asked and now it where I'm practically sweating bullets.

"Um, n-no, I mean that is to say it's embarrassing to share to so many people." I said quickly and quietly as I could switching to my tab I had prepared as a defensive measure and I only hope the guys don't take it to personally… or remain scarred for life from it.

"As opposed to how you act usually around us?" Kisame asked… I'm not sure if he's quirking a brow or not all I see is a fuzzy blue person- oh shit.

"I think I need to get my eyes checked…" I muttered to myself quickly then straightened up and quickly responded. "I mean, this is not something that should be taken lightly, especially by you guys."

"As if, now show us hm." Deidara demanded… well don't say I didn't warn them.

"Okay, but you guys can't judge me for it as it's not mine." I said turning the laptop around and giving the guys their first taste of an Akatsuki Doujinshi… a Yaoi one at that.

* * *

><p>Well now we all know how the next chapter will start hope you enjoyed it<p> 


	20. Sad News everyone

_**Everyone who faved and followed this story... I'm sorry but I will be unable to continue this story, either due to loss of general direction I was going with it, change in ideas, or that I just have trouble reading it myself anymore to pick up where I was going with it... I'm very... very sorry...**_

_**However if anyone wants to pick it up and even try to write it their way feel free to as this is more a notice that I'm placing this story up for adoption! I have a few conditions though, one being that if you do adopt it please give me just a little credit... only thing I ask really ... Oh and that if you use any of the characters to please try to keep them as close as possible**_

_**Anyways I'm very sorry... **_


	21. What's this? Good NewsInformation?

Hey bet a lot of you where not expecting to see an update on this after placing the story up for adoption and not being able to continue it myself. Well I've been doing a lot of thinking and what I decided on was that in a way I might just end up continuing this... but re-written. See my style for writing has changed, hell I myself have changed which in itself also effects Catherine/Nya from this story as she is literally based on myself in every way besides first and last names (Nya is actually a sorta nickname between my friends and I, mostly my online friends)

Anyways I've just decided, I'm going to be making One-Shots of some scenes I wanted for the story to add fluff but could never get around to them. I've also decided to tell you guys how I wanted to actually end this along with the plot line I had thought up when writing _Akatsuki Cats_. Just to make the adoption or possible steamed ideas flow from this.

First off the plot line goes that from where we start seeing the Hooded Figure, which I actually forgot if I was going to make him Kabuto or not... probably was going to despite my hate for the glasses fucker, things would start to be discovered. One thing was that during the time when the Akatkitties are human is when the portal from our world to theirs is open due to their displacement in our world causing a temporal disturbance. As time goes on the portal remains open longer and longer for a while but as a one year mark starts to approach unforeseen side effects start to come up, such as loss of chakra abilities, molding of chakra and even their own time spent as cat's all start to dwindle. This is also due to the temporal displacement they went though as the worlds are trying to correct themselves by fixing what doesn't belong. A choice soon has to be made for the Akatsuki members, stay in the world with the girls, or go home. Of course by this point strong bonds with the three girls are already made (plus some actually close to starting romantic relationships) and the decision is difficult. However soon the Hooded Figure (still a strong possibility I made him Kabuto...) makes and appearance again and starts to fuck shit up, one of those things is to take the girls by force and lead the ninja's into a trap. Said trap almost works but failed due to the girls escaping and causing a distraction to the Hooded Figure (plus a few other cronies) but also getting badly injured themselves. Before the men are all dead the Hooded Guy managed to escape but not before saying that they will come back to finish them off in this world as he knows for a fact they are all getting weaker while here. This then leads to the unfavorable decision for them to return home and the three girls to feel heartbroken along with the ones they fell in love with. Not wanting them to follow them to be used as leverage or have the chances of the temporal distortion to continue they erase most of the girls memories of their time spent with them... which hurts the guys more then it does the girls before they leave.

I was then going to write a continuation of this story of about three years later where the girls are living their lives normally but feeling deep holes in their hearts, Nya especially as she continued to remain obsessed with reading Naruto and every time she sees Obito/Tobi her heart just ends up hurting (even more so when she sees his death) Anyways she was then going to be somehow transported to the Naruto World with one friend who wasn't in the original Akatsuki Cat's story line and Kira and Serenity where also going to be transported there but in different locations. I don't really remember where I was going to go with this one but I knew I was going to end up having them also go home, but not without some people as the dangers they would have brought back to the girls world had been dealt with.

So that was my original plans for this story and the continuation but now I'm going to tell you my new plans (Though the actual story itself is still up for adoption if anyone wants)

I'm going to be writing a series of One-shots as I explained before, they will be under the title of "Akatsuki Cats: Paws and Fluff" though that is just a placeholder title until I can come up with a better one with time.

I once again thank all of you for reading this story and reviewing it. It has truly been a ride that I hope will continue with either the One-shots or an adoption of the main story-line.

For one last time on this story: Thank You All.

~Ulquihimefan1


End file.
